


Tales of Legend - An Original D&D Story

by Issan1337



Series: The Great Divide [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Foul Language, Graphic Description of Corpses, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issan1337/pseuds/Issan1337
Summary: Join the Avengers, a group of adventurers who journey across the world of Luftim on their treacherous journey to seal the Great Divide. Their stops on their way to seal The Great Divide are described here. Fights against gods, failed gods, and monsters. Overthrowing corrupt governments, and establishing new ones.Heartbreak, hilarity, and horrendous betrayal are down the path they walk. Can they make it through in one piece?
Series: The Great Divide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039194





	1. A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter in this story. It does not start from the beginning, mostly because I joined the game part way in. I will do my best to make everything clear as the story goes on. 
> 
> This is a story that follows the journeys of a DND game that I am in. I have intensive notes, and was going to write it all out eventually. So I thought, "might as well post it somewhere!"
> 
> Hope you enjoy, leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story has a beginning, but every beginning is subjective. This is A Beginning, from when the group meets a small gnome and kidnaps him into their party.

A small gnome watches wearily, his shock white hair sticking just over the boulder he’s hiding behind. He sees an elven man, with black hair and odd white eyes. The elven man is currently fighting, he said something about needing medicine for a sick girl, but the gnome really didn’t pay it much attention, and his attention was only caught once the fight broke out.

“Just move on Elisan… it’s none of your business.” The gnome speaks to himself. He lowers himself down to the ground quietly, and is about to make his escape when the ground suddenly begins rumbling. “W-wha-!” his shocked cry is cut short as the wall behind him crumbles and caves in over him.

A similar cry is heard from the elven man, and a deep disturbed laugh echoes out before dispersing. Elisan struggles under the rubble that is slowly crushing him, and thankfully is able to secure an area where he’s not being crushed to death. He doesn’t know how much time passes before he begins to hear muffled voices, getting nearer and nearer. He even recognizes the elven man's voice.

They get closer and closer, until they’re practically on top of him. Elisan holds his breath, hoping that his rocky tomb holds out just long enough for these strangers to pass, but unfortunately the loose structure he built crumbles as a stone is kicked away. More heavy rocks begin falling on him, as he tries to scramble out of danger cursing.

This of course draws the attention of the group that had been walking by, the elven man standing with them looking a bit beat up. He sees Elisan and along with a few of the others begins pulling the rocks aside to help the gnome up.

“Are you okay?” The elven man asks, he gently helps the gnome up to safety before turning to the others. “Faaru, do you have any healing spells ready?”

“Another elf,” Elisan thinks to himself, but this one is a woman. She has long blonde hair, held back with what looks like a headband made of vines. Her face is stern, yet beautiful, and she nods in response to the man's question. She makes her way over, and begins muttering incantations.

That’s enough to shock Elisan, and he shakes his head frantically. “No wait! I-I’m not hurt!” he scrambles backwards slightly, away from the two elves.

Faaru’s eyes squint in disbelief, before she looks to the elven man and shrugs, “Well Calcifer, I tried.” 

Calcifer sighs and gives a small smile to Faaru, “Thanks. Now, are you sure you’re okay? What were you doing under all that rock anyway?” his attention is now firmly on Elisan, who began slowly inching away when he wasn’t looking.

Elisan freezes in place and stutters for a bit before being able to speak, “That….that was my home!”

There’s a beat of silence amongst the entire group before Calcifer sighs once again, “Your home?” 

Elisan swallows hard and nods continuing the lie, “Y-yeah! I uh… I’ve been living here for a while now.” Seeing the looks of disbelief he scoffs, “What? Never seen someone living under some rocks before? Jeez…”

“Well… I suppose everyone has their own levels of comfort.” Calcifer mumbles to himself. “What are you going to do now, since your uh… house is broken.” He gestures to the mound of rocks behind them.

“I-I…” before Elisan can finish his sentence an odd clanging noise interrupts him. He shrinks back, recognizing the sound. The others in the group look out, and it’s now that he sees that there are a total of five people including Calcifer and Faaru. Before he can inspect them in more detail, the clanging gets louder and causes Elisan to pull his weathered cloak up in an attempt to hide his face.

As the clanging grows louder, a person in a suit of armor comes into view. “Hello, is everyone okay?” a feminine, yet authoritative voice rings out.

“Yes, we’re fine!” Calcifer shouts back. 

The woman makes her way over to the group, “Good, I’m glad. My name is Veronica, I’m one of the head guards in Hogly Serin and I was sent to investigate claims of a criminal in this area.” Elisan tenses slightly, shrinking further into Calcifer’s shadow. Veronica doesn’t notice and continues speaking, “Apparently they’ve been causing lots of trouble lately, and it looks like they still are.” At these words Elisan’s body relaxes, but he still tries to remain hidden. 

“Yes, I fought with them earlier. I only came here to try and find medicine, we have a sick girl with us.” Calcifer says.

“Hmm, well I suppose I can take you through the reapers fog. I only hope that she’ll survive the journey, as it can be quite intense.” Veronica’s voice sounds tight through the helmet. “I’ll be waiting, just let me know if you’d like an escort.” With that she turns and walks off, surveying the other damage.

Calcifer turns back to Elisan who has been slowly trying to sneak away. He quirks a brow at the hood, and the distance the gnome has made. “Why don’t you come with us?”

Elisan tenses, “W-what? I couldn’t… I don’t even know who you people are!”

“Hmm, well my name is Calcifer Lumiere.” He smiles kindly, and begins pointing out the other group members.

“That is Shane,” A middle aged human man, with a handsome chiseled jaw peppered with stubble, shoots Elisan a charming grin. He’s wearing a simple set of leather armor, a book hangs at his side along with a few wands.

“Then there’s Tristan.” Next down the line is another man, this time a half elf. He has shaggy blonde hair the front longer then coming into a small ponytail in the back. A very young face, more beautiful than handsome. He gives an awkward wave, with a small smile.

Calcifer gestures down the line, “Of course you already met Faaru, so last is Rebi.” What looks like another human stands there with a blank look on his face. Elisan can sense that he’s not human, but can’t quite grasp what he is. His hair short and black, styled out of his face. He simply nods at Elisan, “Gnomeo.”

“We’re the Avengers.” Calcifer finishes off the introductions.

Elisan’s eyes dart between each person, his nerves growing as he crosses his arms over. Calcifer spots two crossbows on each side as his cloak moves. Elisan’s eyes shoot over to where Veronica is standing in the distance before he takes a breath, “My name is Elisan, b-but I really don’t think I can join you…”

Shane laughs before striding over and picking the shorter man up, “Nonsense! Let’s go!” Elisan begins flailing, and Calcifer shoots him a concerned glance but before he can say anything Shane is already making his way to Veronica.

“I think we’re ready to go, we just had to pick up this guy really quick.” He hoists up Elisan to eye level with Veronica, and Elisan freezes as he stares straight into her helmet. 

“Hmm… you look familiar.” She mumbles. 

Elisan grimaces and thinks up a lie, “I-I uh… A lot of gnomes have white hair! You must be mistaken.” He then slips out of his cloak which sends him tumbling to the ground. He shoots a glare up at Shane, who just grins back.

Veronica hums, “I suppose, well have any of you ever traveled through the Reapers Fog?” everyone except Elisan shakes their head, “I guess that’s to be expected, well just stay by me okay? This fog is dangerous.”

With Mama the Cow and the carriage prepared they begin to head out, but due to his short stature and his reluctance Eilsan begins falling behind. Calcifer notices and slows to a stop, “You doing okay?” Elisan grumbles in response, not making eye contact. Calcifer sighs and with a small whisper he summons a pitch black direwolf from his shadow.

Elisan screeches as a wolf larger than him suddenly stares him down with glowing red eyes, and he cringes as it gives him a sniff. A small smile finds a place on Calcifers face, “This is Kuku, don’t worry he won’t hurt you. But I think it’ll be easier if you ride on him for this journey, we can’t afford anyone getting separated.”

Elisan looks at Calcifer skeptically, “Uh, yeah… I don’t know about this.” But before he can say anymore Calcifer gently picks up Elisan and places him on Kuku’s back. Elisan grumbles some more at being picked up, “Didn’t anyone ever teach you guys that it’s rude to just pick up a gnome, ugh.”

“S-sorry…” Calcifer’s smile fades, “I just… I’m just trying to look out for you, I know you don’t really want to be here.”

“I-it’s fine… thanks.” Elisan mumbles as he clutches two fistfuls of fur, trying not to fall off of Kuku. He relaxes a few moments after when he realizes that Kuku is taking extra care to not jostle him, and he gently pets him. “So soft…” he whispers.

Calcifer smiles at the interaction, but Rebi’s voice pulls his attention away. “We lost Veronica.” he says bluntly.

“What do you mean, we lost Veronica?” Calcifer’s smile fades once more.

“It means we lost her, c’mon Calcifer. I know that pretty face has some brains behind it.” Shane says.

Calcifer pinches his brows together, “How could you have lost her already? We just entered the fog!” 

Tristan shrugs, “She was moving much faster than Mama can go, it’s not our fault.” Faaru nods in agreement.

Elisan asks Kuku if he can move to the front, “Come on, we have to keep moving. Staying in the fog for longer than a day is dangerous.”

“How are we going to get through without a guide?” Tristan asks.

“We just have to keep going forward.” Elisan says. When Kuku is sufficiently leading, he pulls out a small compass with runic carvings engraved into it. He notes the direction, and heads where the needle points, pocketing the compass. “If we just head forward, hopefully we’ll run into her again.”

“How do you know about the fogs danger?” Calcifer asks, coming up next to Kuku and Elisan.

Elisan remains silent for a moment, “I’m from Hogly Serin, born and raised.”

“Oh! So you’ve traveled through the fog before! How lucky, can you guide us through then?” Tristan comes up on the other side.

Elisan frowns, “Maybe, but… Veronica is better suited. I-It’s best if we find her.”

“What’s Hogly Serin like? Are they all shorties like you?” Shane asks from the carriage. Elisan’s ear twitches, and he mumbles a curse under his breath. “It’s stagnant, dull, and dangerous for a wizard like you. Any spellcasters really, magic is illegal there.”

Shane’s eyes widen, “How’d you know I was a wizard?”

Elisan scoffs, “The light armor you wear, the spellbook tucked on your side, and your wands? It couldn’t be more obvious.”

Calcifer steps into the conversation before it gets out of hand, “Why is magic illegal?”

“Hogly Serin’s pride is it’s usage of alchemy, equivalent exchange, manipulation of stone and earth. The talk of magic is taboo, even just uttering the word can get you arrested. They keep the citizens in the dark about anything outside of the city's boundaries.” Elisan says. “Whether it’s right or wrong doesn’t matter, just that the government refuses to allow it.”

“Why’d you leave?” Faaru asks, “Leaving home shouldn’t be so easy, and the way you acted before… seemed like you don’t want to go back.”

Elisan tenses, “...It’s none of your business.” and he looks up, as he does he spots a familiar looking armor clad woman. “Look, I think it’s Veronica.”

“Think?” Tristan asks, skeptical of Elisan’s choice of words.

“T-those suits, they’re Lorelei. There’s no body inside, just the spirit. It’s impossible to tell them apart unless you speak to them.” Elisan pulls out one of his crossbows. It’s beautifully crafted with a deep mahogany wood base, and brass metal limbs. Just above the trigger in cursive the name Bianca is carved into the wood.

“What are you doing?” Calcifer asks in shock as Elisan loads a bolt into the crossbow.

“Sending a message, artificer style.” Elisan says, before he whispers into the bolt. “Veronica, I-I hope this is you. We’re behind you.” and when the message is complete, he takes aim and shoots it towards the suit of armor. It whizzes past their head, and it mechanically turns around and pulls a sword.

“I don’t think that’s Veronica.” Tristan says, pulling his sword out. Calcifer does so as well, and Faaru readies her bow. The Avengers plus Elisan ready themselves as more clanks ring out, and five more sets of armor come into view from the fog. 

They immediately begin heading towards the group, weapons drawn and Faaru lets loose arrows that sink into the crevices of the armor. Calcifer and Tristan charge forward, both slashing at their foes. Elisan launches a vial of acid at the ones that are still in the back, as Shane’s magic missiles pierce through them. Rebi throws daggers at the ones Faaru shot, they sink into the metal with the force he put behind them.

Distracted by the foes in front of them, the group does not notice another set stealthily making their way into the carriage until a piercing scream sends chills down their back. 

“No! Alehna!” Calcifer shoves the armor set he’s fighting away from him, and turns to the carriage seeing the silhouette of the armor that snuck in. He makes a run for the carriage, narrowly avoiding the sword swipe from the enemy he turned his back on. He swipes open the cloth that covers the opening, and sees the armor standing over the body of a small pink tiefling girl. She has a sword sticking from out of her chest, and her blood is splattered on the armor set. 

“How dare you!” Calcifer snarls, and with a fury none of the Avengers have seen before he slashes at the enemy until it falls to pieces. When he’s finished he collapses on his knees before her body. 

The rest of the Avengers finish up the rest of the enemies, and Faaru approaches Calcifer. She places a hand on his shoulder before she moves to Alehna. Gently she pulls the sword out, and folds her arms over her chest. “We’re heading to a large city, maybe someone can bring her back. I know it’s disrespectful, but the best way to keep her with us is in the bag of holding.”

Calcifer nods, “Do what you must. We have to bring her back.”

The group goes to help clean the carriage, but Elisan stands back keeping his distance. His mouth pulls into a frown and he pulls out the compass once more, “When you’re ready, we can head out.” he pauses, “Not to seem insincere, but the longer we stay here the more danger we’re in.” A few of the Avengers nod, and within a few minutes they are ready once more. 

The rest of the journey is silent. There is no desire for chatter, which Elisan would almost prefer if the cause of it wasn’t a dead child. Regardless they spend countless hours making their way through the fog, not knowing how much time has really passed. It’s not until Elisan speaks up to tell them that they’re almost through that they realize how tired they are. 

Eventually the fog thins, and they break through into clear sight. The group sighs in relief as they gaze up at the sky, and even though it’s night the moonlight hitting their skin brings a sense of comfort they didn’t realize they missed.

Elisan heaves a sigh as he takes a look around, “Home sweet home... “ he mumbles under his breath. A house catches his eye, a bit odd being so close to the fog. Before he can mention it, the clanking starts up again and the group tenses.

“Oh good, you made it through. I was worried when I lost you! A familiar feminine voice calls out from ahead of them. The group turns and relaxes when they see Veronica rushing towards them. “You must be tired, come on. My house is just over there.” and she points to the house Elisan noticed.

Exhausted both physically and mentally, the group follows silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever! I had chapters 5 and 6 written at the beginning of the year, but I finally got them joined after nearly a of procrastinating! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Relaxation and Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long days journey through the fog, the group finally gets to sleep in actual beds. Shenanigan's ensue, breakfast is cooked, and faces are scarred.

The group files into the house all exhausted, Veronica holding the door for them. “I know you’re probably tired, so there’s a few beds upstairs, just don’t enter either of the first doors on the left or right. Those are mine and my sisters.” she clangs around into what looks like a living room, “you can also sleep here if it’s more comfortable”  
  
The group shuffle over to the couches, and slump down. Faaru and Elisan both just slide down to lie back on the carpeted floor. A few minutes pass before Shane pulls himself up with a groan, “Alright boys, and Faaru, I’m gonna go catch some Z’s in a bed.” the group waves him off as he heads upstairs.   
  
Calcifer sighs, “Well that was an experience.” he says in a soft tone. “Elisan, how did you get through that by yourself?”   
  
“H-huh?” Elisan jumps in surprise as the man turns to him, “I-I uh… just got lucky in getting a few useful items from back home.”   
  


“Lucky indeed, thank you Elisan.” Calcifer smiles kindly, which causes Elisan to flush red and turn away. “I-it’s no problem…”  
  
Calcifer chuckles, “How is everyone feeling?” and is met with a resounding groan coming from the others. “Well, let’s get some rest. No need to take watches tonight, just get some sleep.” he stretches out on the couch and settles down. Rebi stands silently and walks to one of the rooms, followed by Faaru. Tristan, and Elisan stay downstairs with Calcifer. Tristan grabs a few blankets and bundles up on another couch, while Elisan curls up on the armchair. 

* * *

Too soon for the sleeping party morning comes, the rising sunlight hits Tristan’s face which makes the man groan and turn over. Unfortunately for him that sends him rolling off the couch, “Oof, shit!” His cursing causes Calcifer to jolt awake reaching for his weapon before seeing Tristan sprawled out on the floor.  
  
Calcifer slumps back into the couch, and casts a glance to where Elisan was sleeping. The armchair is empty, the blanket folded neatly in the cushion. He jolts up once again, and begins looking for the gnome. “Did he leave?”   
  
“Leave? Who?” Tristan grumbles from the floor.   
  
“Elisan, he’s not here.” Calcifer begins looking around the house, and from the corner of his eye he spots a head of white hair out of the window. Elisan is sitting out on the porch, and seems to be whittling away at a block of wood. “Oh, he’s just outside.”   
  
Tristan grunts as he picks himself up from the floor, “Thought he took off?”   
  
Calcifer nods, “He didn’t seem too keen on coming with us, and we did force him.”

  
“Go talk to him, see what his deal is or whatever. You’re the best talker out of us, not counting Rebi when he feels like cooperating.” Tristan stretches, “I’m gonna see what I can make for breakfast.”   
  
Calcifer nods, and heads outside. Elisan’s eyes snap over to him as soon as the door opens, but quickly the eye contact is broken as the gnome goes back to whittling away at the wood in his hands. Calcifer notices that his movements are now choppy and awkward, whereas before they were smooth and methodical.   
  
“Hey.” Calcifer says, taking a seat on the bench next to him. Elisan tenses, “H-hey.”   
  
Calcifer stares out at the bland rocky terrain, “Thought you would’ve taken off by now.”   
  
“Can’t.” Elisan says. Calcifer glances over, “Why not?” and Elisan shrugs.   
  
“Too dangerous, the effects of the fog take a while to recover from.” He mumbles.   
  
“Doesn’t mean you have to stay with us, the country’s pretty big afterall.” Calcifer says. Elisan grips his whittling knife tighter in his hand, “There’s a reason I left, I’m not really welcome here anymore.”   
  
Calcifer nods, and decides to stop pushing. “Tristan’s making breakfast I think… I hope. You’re welcome to come eat if you’d like.” he stands and walks back to the door, “and… you’re welcome to stay with us as long as you’d like.”   
  
Elisan watches as the door shuts behind Calcifer, and his hands clench around the tools in his hand. Tears begin pooling in his eyes, and he turns his gaze upwards to fend them off. He sits outside for a few moments longer, composing himself when he hears footsteps crunching through the ground.   
  
“Hey, who the fuck are you?” A woman’s harsh voice pierces through the silent morning causing Elisan to nearly jump out of his seat.   
  
“I-I uh…” Elisan stutters uncontrollably as a woman with blonde hair tied back in a loose ponytail is stalking towards the house. She is wearing a tanktop and shorts, which show off her metal arm and leg.   
  
“I asked you a question, who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing at my house?” She snarls, and is now making her way up the steps.   
  
Elisan manages to take a deep breath to control his stuttering, “V-Veronica escorted us through the f-fog! She’s letting us s-stay here for now!” he cringes in on himself as the woman towers over him.   
  
As if summoned by her name, Veronica rushes out the door clanging the entire way. “Mitch! Don’t be so rude to our guests!”   
  
The blonde woman, who Elisan assumes is Mitch, clicks her tongue. “Whatever. You’re always picking up strays.” she steps away from Elisan, who heaves a sigh, leans back against the railing of the porch, and lights a cigarette.   
  
The two women begin speaking to each other, and seeing the opportunity to escape Elisan rushes inside. Faaru sits at the diner table, eagerly munching down on what looks like eggs and bacon. She nods at Elisan when he takes a seat next to her, and serves himself quietly.   
  
The peaceful moment is ruined as they hear footsteps coming down, “Hey cuties, what’s for breakfast?” Shane walks down, tossing a cheeky wink over to Calcifer who scowls.   
  
“Bacon, eggs, and pancakes.” Tristan responds from where he’s standing in the kitchen.   
  
“Sick, thanks man.” Shane smiles more genuinely, and takes a seat next to Elisan. “So, what’s your deal little man?” Elisan frowns and ignores the man in favor of shoveling more eggs into his mouth.   
  
Calcifer sighs, “Leave him alone Shane.” Shane tosses a charming grin at the man, “Whatever you say, cutie.”   
  
Elisan glances between the two as they begin to banter, then leans over to whisper to Faaru. “Is it always like this?” She looks over at him and nods with an irritated look on her face. Elisan nods slowly, and just continues eating. Rebi is the last one to come down, not saying anything as he just sits and begins eating. Tristan eats from where he’s standing in the kitchen.   
  
The Avengers finish eating their breakfast, and begin conversing among themselves nearly the entire day passes when Veronica walks in with Mitch.   
  
Veronica waves, “Nice to see you guys in better health.” she motions over to Mitch, “This is my older sister Mitch.” Mitch gives a lazy wave, “Hey.”   
  
The Avengers wave back, and Calcifer speaks up. “Veronica, is there anyone in Hogly Serin that can bring someone back from the dead?”   
  
When that question is asked the mood in the room grows tense, “Why would you need to do that?”   
  
Calicfer looks down, “On our way through the fog, the sick girl we had with us… she was killed when we were attacked.”   
  
“I see…” Veronica says, “Well, there’s no one in Hogly Serin that would willing to make the sacrifice to bring her back, but if you’re that determined to bring her back Mitch and I could try teaching you Alchemy.”   
  
Seeing the confused looks on some of their faces Mitch sighs, “Alchemy is dangerous, but if you’re willing to make the sacrifice it can be used to bring someone back from the dead.” She gestures at her sister, “Veronica wasn’t always a suit of armor, and I wasn’t always missing my arm and leg.”   
  
Veronica nods, “Our other sister, she passed away and we tried to bring her back. But even with both of us, it nearly didn’t work and almost killed us.” she sighs, “It won’t be easy, but Mitch and I can spend some time to teach three of you alchemy. Maybe we’ll be able to get you to the level you need, but there are a few other things you can do to help your chances.”   
  
“What are they?” Shane asks.   
  
“Moon touched blades.” Mitch says blowing smoke from her cigarette.   
  
Chills run down the group's spines, “W-why do we need those?” Calcifer asks.   
  
“Their properties linking them to holding the souls of the undead are especially helpful in this type of alchemical endeavor.” Veronica says, “Though I understand the hesitation, it will greatly increase the chances of it working.”   
  
Calcifer sighs, “Well, you can only train three of us. I want to volunteer.”   
  
“So do I.” Shane and Tristan say at the same time. Elisan glances nervously at them, “Would it be a bother if I were to watch?”   
  
Mitch shakes her head, “No, just keep a safe distance awa-”   
  
Suddenly time slows to a stop, everyone frozen in place as Tristan hears a sickeningly familiar chuckle ring out.   
  
“Oh Tristan… do you really have time to waste?” A man clad in an elegant purple cloak strolls out of a portal, “After all, the eclipse is nearly here and I need you to bring those blades to me before then.”   
  
Tristan grimaces at the sight of his patron and looks down, “Loki… I’m working on it, asshole.”   
  
“Are you? Or are you frolicking around with your little friends, forgetting our deal.” Loki sneers, “What’s more important to you? The life of a useless little girl, or your mothers soul?”   
  
“...” Trisan stays staring at the ground, hands clenched into fists.   
  
“Well I suppose if the girl is more important, I’ll have lots of fun tormenting your mother.” He laughs, and steps through the portal. “Make your decision quickly Tristan, I am growing bored of waiting.”   
  
“-away, being too close would be dangerous.” Mitch’s sentence is finished as time is restored back to normal.   
  
Tristan clenches his hands harder, “I can’t do this.”   
  
Calcifer’s eyes widen as his head snaps to where Tristan is, “W-what? What do you mean, Tristan?”   
  
“I mean, I can’t do this. There’s more important things than raising a dead girl.” Tristan spits out, “She shouldn’t have been with us in the first place.”   
  
Shane glares at Tristan, “She wanted to be with us.”   
  
“She was a little girl, she thought we were heroes! Of course she wanted to be with us.” Tristan’s voice begins raising, “We’re supposed to be heroes, but look at us! We couldn’t keep one girl from being killed.”   
  
“That’s why we’re trying our best to bring her back.” Calcifer’s tone is clipped, and stone cold.   
  
Tristan throws his hands up, “Or maybe we should just let her rest! What would we do if we brought her back? She has no family, and we’ve proven that we can’t take care of her!”   
  
“We’d figure it out!” Shane yells back. “But she shouldn’t have died so young.”   
  
Calcifer takes a step towards Tristan, “What happened? You changed your mind so quickly, there has to be something wrong.”   
  
Tristan shakes his head, and storms out of the door. Calcifer frowns, and starts towards the door but Faaru grabs him by the arm and shakes her head. “Give him a moment, if you go out there now it’ll just be more screaming.”   
  
Calcifer sighs, and takes a seat. He takes a look to see how the other Avengers are feeling, and it seems to be a mixed bag. Rebi looks as bored and blank as usual. Shane is still red from before, but seems to be calming down slowly. Faaru has a serious look on her face, but it softens when John the dog comes up for pets. Elisan seems to be trying to focus on his whittling, but his hands are shaking slightly. Calcifer frowns, takes a few deep breaths to calm down and stands.   
  
He walks to the door, and opens it. Tristan is sitting on the steps of the porch, gazing up at the three moons in the sky. All three are full tonight, a rare occurrence, so it’s quite bright. Calcifer slowly walks over and takes a seat next to Tristan, who just glances at him briefly.   
  
“It’s a beautiful night.” Calcifer says softly.   
  
Tristan snorts, “Yeah, it is.”   
  
“Want to tell me what’s on your mind?” Calcifer asks.   
  
“I-...” Tristan sighs, “Loki, he’s still threatening my mothers spirit.”   
  
Calcifer frowns, “He’s never going to stop, you know that right?”   
  
Tristan lets his head hang between his legs, “I know. I just… she doesn’t deserve this.”   
  
“She doesn’t, and neither do you.” Calcifer places a hand on Tristan’s shoulder, “This has been weighing heavily on you hasn’t it? Tristan nods silently, “We’re a team Tristan, you can rely on us. Even if it’s just to talk, bottling this up isn’t good for you.”   
  
The door creaks open again, and the two turn to see Mitch walk out with a cigarette. Calcifer crinkles his nose in disgust.   
  
“You know… if you have the chance to save someone who died a little too early, I don’t think it’s wrong to try.” Mitch says, staring out at the blank landscape. “But that’s just my opinion.” She hops over the porches railing, and begins walking away, “Let Veronica know what your final decision is, I’ll be back in the morning.”   
  
Calcifer stands, “I’m going inside, take your time to think.” with that Calcifer walks inside, and gives a small smile to the group. Shane perks up to ask a question, but Faaru shakes her head, and he deflates.   
  
“There’s a lot on Tristan’s mind right now, but just support him. We’re a team, no one should be left to suffer alone.” Calcifer eyes drift over everyones forms. The sound of the door opening causes everyone to look eagerly at Tristan walking in.   
  
“I’m sorry I freaked out earlier guys, but… we should do it.” Tristan gives a small smile, “We should try to bring back Alehna.”   
  
Shane gives a big smile and rushes over to clap a hand on Tristan’s shoulder, “Thank you.” Tristan just nods back in understanding. Small chatter begins breaking out amongst most of the group, however Elisan sequesters himself away from them. Calcifer takes a peek over at him, and notices that he seems to be scribbling on what look like blueprints. He stands and takes a seat next to the gnome, who doesn’t seem to notice his presence.   
  
“You’re quite the tinkerer, huh?” Calcifer asks quietly.   
  
Elisan jumps, a strangled noise coming from his throat. He drops his piece of charcoal that he was using to write with. “Ah! Jeez, you don’t just sneak up on a guy like that!” he takes a deep breath, half-heartedly glaring at Calcifer.   
  
Calcifer gives a small smile, “Sorry, but I didn’t sneak. You were just too focused on your work.”   
  
“...I guess you’re right.” He grumbles, “To answer your question, yes. I create and invent things, and can in theory…” he takes a look around for Veronica before whispering, “ _magically_ enchant certain items, such as armor and weapons.”   
  
Calcifer’s eyebrows shoot up, “That’s amazing! Have you ever worked on armor before?”   
  
Elisan’s face grows red, “N-not yet, I’ve never had the time or armor to work with before. But my crossbow I have enchanted.” He gestures to where Bianca lays resting on a chair.   
  
“Well… I have some designs for armor I would like to make, could you help me with that?” Calcifer asks.   
  
Elisan nods enthusiastically, “Yeah! Here I have all my tools, let’s get started now!” Calcifer smiles at the gnome's sudden excitement, and is glad that he doesn’t seem to be nervous anymore. The two begin working on the armor, using Calcifer’s old set as a base. It takes a few hours, but at the end of it Calcifer is clad in shined leather armor, with protective metal plates strategically placed. Engraved along the outline of the armor are small runic symbols, and in the center are two crescent moons that are mirroring each other. The runes and the moon's glow with a slight white light.   
  
Elisan is rambling on about how the armor is now stronger due to the runes, and should help reduce any damage he takes. “I also added a small feature, if you notice there is now flowing air that will keep you cool!”   
  
Calcifer notices this, the small breeze causing his hair to flow. “Thank you Elisan, this is amazing.”   
  
Elisan’s face once again grows red, “I-it’s not that big of a deal… but you’re welcome. That was fun.”   
  
Calcifer just smiles, “It’s late. We should probably get some rest.” He takes a look around the room, and notices that Faaru, Shane, and Rebi have already retired upstairs. Tristan is once again laying on the couch, sleeping soundly.

“You’re right.” Elisan hops off of his stool, and climbs into the armchair. “Goodnight Calcifer.  
  
Calcifer takes off his armor, and settles in on the couch. “Goodnight Elisan.”

* * *

Late in the night, Rebi wakes up. His eyes snap open to see the wooden ceiling above him, and he sits up in the bed. Rubbing his eyes, he glances outside his window. Standing outside is a dragonborn woman he recognizes. Immediately he stands, and makes his way outside. Though he’s not trying to be quiet, no one in the house stirs when he leaves.  
  
The dragonborn stares at Rebi for a moment before speaking, “Rebi, seems your loyalty to the Lorelei is still uncertain.”   
  
“Osiris, it is nice to see you again.” Rebi says in his monotone voice.   
  
She rolls her eyes, “That wizard in your party, lure him into the reapers fog. Prove your loyalty by executing him.” She pulls her sword out, and in the blink of an eye slashes across Rebi’s face.   
  
The blood splatters in the air before freezing for a moment, then it is sucked into the blade. Rebi stares her down, a new scar cutting horizontally across his nose. It is fully healed and only the scar is left.   
  
She turns and vanishes in the blink of an eye, leaving Rebi staring out at the blank landscape. He shrugs and goes back into the house. Entering his room, he goes back to bed. 

* * *

Morning comes and the household is quiet as the Avengers enjoy sleeping in, but eventually they begin to stir. Calcifer is the first one to wake, as he stretches he sees that Tristan and Elisan are still sound asleep. He smiles, and heads outside to let Kuku run free for a while. Faaru wakes next, hearing the noise from outside, she scoops up John the Dog before popping open her window and hopping out.  
  
“Good morning Faaru.” Calcifer says as she drops down next to him. She simply nods at him and lets John loose, who immediately begins playing with Kuku. They enjoy the morning atmosphere for about an hour before Tristan calls out to them. “Breakfast’s ready!”   
  
Calcifer calls Kuku back into his shadow before walking inside with Faaru, who has once again scooped up John into her arms. The two are greeted with more bacon, eggs, and pancakes. They take their seats and begin eating alongside Shane and Elisan who were already seated. Rebi is the last to come down, once again silently taking a seat and serving himself. He gets a bit into his meal before Calcifer takes a proper glance at him and nearly chokes on his food.   
  
“R-Rebi! Your face, what happened?!” He nearly shouts. Rebi just glances over at him, still eating calmly. “What do you mean?”   
  
Calcifer gestures to his own nose bridge, “You have a scar on your face, that definitely was not there before.”   
  
Rebi swallows his food, “Oh yeah, got cut. Not a big deal, and it’s healed now anyway.”   
  
Tristan sighs, “Rebi, if you were attacked at night… that’s something we should worry about.”   
  
“I wasn’t attacked.” Rebi says.   
  
“But you were cut?” Calcifer asks, and Rebi nods going back to eating his food. Calcifer sighs, and pinches his eyes together. “You’re fine though?” Once again Rebi nods.   
  
Dropping the subject Calcifer shakes his head and starts eating again. The Avengers finish their breakfast in silence, as the awkwardness in the air refuses to fade. Breakfast is finished, dishes are cleaned, and Veronica comes down to begin discussing the beginning of their training when there is a knock on the door.   
  
Veronica goes to answer it, “Hello?”  
  


“Chief! We have reports from your sister that Chu has made a reappearance, and she’s requesting your help!” A male voice filters in from outside.  
  
“I see… Thank you Dylon.” Veronica says before turning to the group. “I have other matters to attend to, I apologize. However you can take this time to begin searching for the moon touched blades.”   
  
Calcifer nods in understanding, “You have a job, and an important one at that. But before you leave, do you have any leads on where these blades could be?”   
  
Veronica holds up a finger, and quickly heads up into her room. There’s a few moments before she returns with a few rolled up scrolls. “Here are the rumored whereabouts of 4 blades, I was meaning to pursue this myself but as you can see I am quite busy.” She hands them to Calcifer who takes them with thanks.   
  
“I must be going now, the guards are going to be camped outside for a little while so they can rest before heading back. Just leave them alone, and they shouldn’t bother you. I should be back within one week” She says before leaving out the front door.   
  
“Well, there goes our teacher.” Tristan says watching Veronica leave through the window.   
  
“More like our babysitter.” Shane grumbles.   
  
Calcifer sits down and begins laying out the scrolls on the table. “I know it’s an inconvenience, but she wasn’t wrong. This does give us a chance to look for the blades.”   
  
Elisan climbs up onto a chair next to Calcifer and takes a scroll to start reading through, unbeknownst to him that the elevation allows him to be seen through the window. A guard outside perks up before shuffling through his bag, pulling out a paper. He glances at it, then back to Elisan before shoving it back into his bag and coming through the door.   
  
“Woah, excuse me dude!” Tristan says in shock as the guard pushes past him, “What the fuck?”   
  
The guard, they now recognize him to be Dylon, ignores Tristan and marches straight up to Elisan who has now hopped off of his chair, and has circled the table to keep his distance from the guard.   
  
“You! Traitor to the country! Your face looks too familiar for it to be coincidence, stop hiding behind the table.” Dylon says in a stern voice.   
  
Elisan shrinks behind the table slightly, “I-I… don’t know what you’re talking about! This is my first time in the country!” He mutters a nearly silent incantation, waving his hand under the table, and casts Disguise Self on himself to change his facial structure enough to not match what the guard is looking for.   
  
Shane perks up at the magical energy, and strides over to where Elisan is hiding. Once again he picks him up by the scruff of his cloak, and holds him face to face with the guard. Elisan scrambles in his grip, screeching all the while. In shock Calcifer stands, about to say something but he is cut off by Shane.   
  
“Sir, this man just cast magic to disguise himself!” Shane says, shaking Elisan slightly in his grip. Elisan stills in his grasp before slapping a hand onto his face, “You fucking dumbass! Let me go!”   
  
Elisan kicks a foot out into Shane’s stomach, causing the man to crumple. Unfortunately for Elisan, Shane tries to use the hand he was carrying him with to catch himself on the ground, and his face is slammed straight into the wood.   
  
Throughout this Dylon has a shocked look on his face but he snaps back when he hears Shane groan. “You! Hands on your head, you’re under arrest for speaking of taboo in this country!”  
  


“What?!” Shane sits up in shock, releasing his grip on Elisan who is groaning in pain on the floor. “What the hell are you talking about?”   
  
“Hands on your head! No sudden movements!” Dylon says once more, pulling his sword out. This causes tension to rise in the house, as everyone prepares for a fight.   
  
Shane sighs, “Alright alright, whatever.” he goes to put his hands up behind his head, but before he does he shoots his hand forward and casts Firebolt shooting it straight at Dylon’s chest. The man crumples to the floor still alive, and at the opportunity Shane is about to cast another spell but is stopped by Calcifer.   
  
“What are you doing!?” Calcifer hisses in anger.   
  
“I’m going to kill him, obviously.” Shane says, confused as to why he’s being stopped.   
  
“Dude… the guys just doing his job. It’s not his fault you’re a dumbass.” Tristan says crossing his arms across his chest.   
  


Shane scoffs, and shrugs Calcifer’s arms off of him. “Well still, we have to do something about this.”  
  
Faaru at this point has already tied him to a chair, “Just make him promise not to speak about any of this.”  
  


“Yeah, like it would be that easy.” Shane rolls his eyes.  
  
Dylon comes back to consciousness and immediately begins struggling against his restraints, “Unhand me you criminals!”   
  
“Hey man, you’re the one who barged in without permission!” Tristan snaps back.   
  
He glares back at Tristan, “Only because of a traitor in your midst!”   
  
Elisan frowns, now sitting up from where he was slammed into the ground. His nose is slightly bleeding, “Do you really think the head guard wouldn’t recognize a traitor? She obviously deemed me safe to stay in her house!”  
  


“No doubt you’ve swayed her mind with your treasonous practices!” Dylon says.

  
“Alright fuck this.” Shane says, before blasting the man with multiple magic missiles causing blood and body pieces to fly across the room.   
  
There’s a minute of stunned silence before Calcifer walks over to Shane with a dark expression on his face, “What. Did. You. Do?”   
  
Shane shrugs his shoulders, “Solved our problem, what’s your proble-OOF!” he’s cut off as Calcifer’s fist rises to meet his already kicked stomach.   
  
“My problem is your blatant lack of respect for life!” Calcifer’s voice bellows out.   
  
Shane coughs, but stumbles forward and places a hand on Calcifers shoulder. “Aw c’mon cutie, you don’t mean that.” and he steps forward crashing his lips against Calcifer’s.   
  
Immediately Calcifer steps away, before once again swinging his fist up to meet Shane’s stomach. When the man groans and steps back, another fist swings out to catch his jaw, and he collapses to the floor unconscious. Calcifer growls, and wipes the back of his hand against his mouth roughly. “Someone please clean this up. I’ll get this idiot to his bed.” He stoops down and roughly picks up Shane, and stalks off up the stairs. 

Tristan watches as Calcifer stomps away and grimaces, “Shit… I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so angry before.” he takes a look at the room and groans, “Fuck dude, it’s going to take forever to clean this mess up.”  
  
Faaru frowns and jerks her head outside, “What about them? They’re not just going to leave without their friend.”   
  
“I-I can handle that… maybe?” Elisan says quietly while walking towards the front door. Before he opens it he grabs a chair, placing it so he can stand on it and still open the door. He mumbles a few words under his breath and the others watch as he transforms himself into Dylon. He climbs onto the chair since he still looks a bit short to completely pass, and clears his throat before opening the door.   
  
“I have a few matters I must attend to here, Veronica just sent me a message. Head out for HQ and they’ll brief you there on what must be done next.” Elisan says in a pretty decent impression of the dead man he’s impersonating. The other guards nod, packing up their belongings and heading out within a few minutes. 

Tristan smiles, “Hey! That was pretty cool, good job man.” 

Elisan drops the illusion, and hops off the chair. His face is a bit red and he rubs the back of his neck, “Th-thanks, just something I learned while on the road.” he blanches at the gruesome scene that is now Veronica’s living room. “Uhhh… does anyone know prestidigitation? That would make cleaning this up much easier.”  
  
Rebi nods, and begins moving methodically across the room in small sections casting the spell. Slowly but surely they begin restoring the room to its former glory. They stuff the larger body parts into Faaru’s bag of holding, and by the time they’re done it’s been about an hour and Calcifer still hasn’t come down from upstairs.   
  
“Wonder what’s taking so long?” Tristan asks, looking up the stairs in confusion.   
  
Faaru smirks, “They fuckin.”  
  


* * *

  
Calcifer drops Shane unceremoniously onto the bed, before turning on his heel and quickly leaving. He’s about to head downstairs when he sees that Veronica’s room is still open, and that there seems to be a lot of books and letters strewn about her desk.   
  
“Hm… sorry Veronica.” Calcifer mumbles before pushing the door further open and strolling over to the desk grabbing a page. Flipping it over it seems to be a diagram of the moon touched blades, and there are notes talking about how the red gems hold souls in them as a source of power.   
  
He continues flipping through letter after letter and each one of them are requests from Hogly Serin’s own Hogly Serin III. They are asking for as many of these blades to be found and sent to The Forge Works Quarter. He frowns, “She said we needed this to give the ritual a higher chance of succeeding…”   
  
Calcifer takes a closer look around the room and notices a leather journal on her nightstand. It’s deep red and has a black alchemical circle burnt onto it. He strides over quickly and opens it, it contains details on what he believes is the ritual needed to bring Alehna back to life. He reads over it in detail, and nowhere is it mentioned that you need the moon touched blades. Growling he slams the book shut, and opens a drawers to shove it back into. He stops short though when he looks down into the drawer and sees wanted posters sitting inside. Familiar green eyes stare back at him, and the white hair is also a dead giveaway.   
  
**Wanted: Elisan Garrick**   
**Crime: Participating in treasonous activities, and fleeing arrest.** **  
****Award: 1,000gp  
** ****

His eyes are bright, and he’s sporting a wide grin on his face, something Calcifer realizes that he’s never seen until now. He looks younger too, just slightly, and Calcifer see’s that the poster is dated six years ago. Frowning Calcifer mumbles, “He’s been on the run for that long?”  
  
Calcifer goes to fold the poster when a note attached to the poster flutters to the floor. He tilts his head before bending down to pick it up.   
  
_Gather the moonblades as quickly as possible, use the newcomers if you can, and if Mr. Garrick happens to survive his trips into the Reapers Fog then a formal arrest will be made._ _  
_ _  
_ He scowls and crumples the note in his hand slightly before folding it and the poster into his pocket. “So she was using us to gather the moonblades after all, this confirms it.” He sighs before leaving the room and heading downstairs. He hears Tristan’s muffled voice on his way down, then Faaru’s more clearly.   
  
“They fuckin.” Is all she says, and he looks at everyone confused. “What’s going on here? Did you get everything cleaned?”   
  
“You have eyes, you tell me.” Rebi says monotonously. At the request Calcifer takes a look around, and to his surprise it’s cleaner than when they first got here. “I’m impressed. Have the guards left?”   
  
Tristan nods, “Yeah, Elisan tricked them with some illusion magic.” Elisan’s face goes pink again, “I-it wasn’t that big of a deal, just got lucky!”   
  
Calcifer gives a small smile before it fades, “Well I have some bad news.” The mood in the room immediately shifts to a more serious feel, “Veronica was lying to us. The moonblades aren’t necessary for the alchemical ritual. I saw some letters in her room, apparently large forces are being sent in droves to find these blades and send them back to The Forge Works Quarter, whatever that is.”   
  
Elisan pipes up, “That’s where Hogly Serin III forges all the cities weapons and armor, he’s the cities master forger, and that quarters Quartermaster.”   
  
“Thank you for that information Elisan.” Calcifer smiles kindly at the gnome. “Yeah, the letters specifically said to send it to Hogly Serin III. I’m not sure what for though, there were no other specifications in the letters.”

Tristan frowns, “So… what do we do? Veronica’s going to be back in a week she said, and if we don’t have those blades I don't think she’ll be very happy.”  
  
Elisan points at the scrolls, “Also, a lot of the blades have locations inside the Reapers Fog. I’ve already made two trips through the fog recently, another would be deadly for me.”   
  
Calcifer frowns, “That’s no good... Well regardless we’re not going to be able to do anything until after Shane wakes up. Knowing him that won’t be until tomorrow morning.” He sighs and rubs a hand down his face, “Let’s just get some rest while we can.”   
  
The group settles in, Rebi cooking a nice stew for a late lunch. He doesn’t hesitate to use as many of Veronica’s quality groceries as possible.   
  
Elisan has taken up residence at the coffee table in the living room, and is furiously scribbling over another blueprint. Tristan curiously glances over and sees a rough sketch of some boots, but doesn’t understand anything else that’s on the paper.   
  
Faaru and Calcifer both enjoy a nice cup of tea, and the group enjoys the moment of peace and quiet while they can.   
  
Then upstairs a large thump and crash is heard, followed by a slurry of curses.


	3. Blossoming in Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sacrifices are made, flowers blossom, weed is smoked, and a corn mascot traumatizes Shane.

Shane is standing in a field of flowers. Sunflowers, roses, dahlias, lavender, poppies, a whole multitude of various colors and sizes. A soft breeze rustles through, sending petals flying towards him. They blow past him and as he turns to watch them go he sees what looks like an overgrown temple standing in the distance.  
  
“This is definitely not where I was before, what the hell?” He mumbles to himself and begins walking through the field to the temple. When he arrives the flower petals that were dancing around him flow into a seal that sits in the middle of the large double doors. The seal begins glowing brighter and brighter until all the petals have flown in, and the floors rumble as the door opens.

“Well… they were kind enough to open the door for me. It’d be rude to refuse to go in.” Shane says to himself as he walks in slowly. His footsteps echo out as his head swivels around, he sees that even inside the old stone walls are overgrown in here with lots of flowering vines. Pillars outline a path that he follows, and at the back of the temple there is a statue. A masculine figure wearing a robe, that has been overgrown with green moss, stands tall. His elbows are bent, hands cupped facing slightly upwards, the thumbs angled higher and closer together. There is a sort of faucet and basin at the base of the statue, but they seem to be empty.  
  
“Obad-Hai? This seems like a Faaru thing, so why am I here?” He says while walking to the statue. Shane notices that there is a small plaque covered in moss next to the statue, he brushes the moss away and it reveals old golden lettering.  
  
 _“Lay your head in my hands, trust me to guide you. Give up your sight, and blossom in sacrifice.”_

Shane squints as he reads it outloud, “Hmm,” he glances at the statue's cupped hands, “Lay your head in my hands…” He walks back over to the statue and slowly places his head in the hands, he realizes that it’s a perfect fit. The fingers are splayed out against his cheeks and cup his head in a comforting way, and when his eyes focus ahead of him he can see that the reason the thumbs were angled higher and closer together is because they are sitting right in front of his eyes. His eyes widen, “GIVE UP YOUR SIGHT?!” he all but screams, as he goes to snatch his head away. Unfortunately for him it’s too late, as he hears creaking and cranking noises and the fingers around his head shift and lock into place, effectively trapping him. The thumbs come closer to his eyes, and he watches in horror as the thumb pads slide away to reveal two large needles that come from each thumb.  
  
“Shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!” Shane tries desperately to push himself away, and even tries tapping into his magic but unfortunately it doesn’t come through. He watches as the needles come closer and closer until he can’t take it anymore and shuts his eyes. All he can hear is the horrid cranking noises, and his haggard breathing. Then he feels it, the stinging pressure from the needles as they begin to pierce his eyes. He screams, as there’s nothing he can do to help himself. The needles push themselves further and further into his eyes, and he can feel the blood dripping down his face. The pain begins to dull, and he sighs in slight relief, but then he feels something being injected into his eyes and this pain is even worse than before. “F-fuck, Obad-Hai… what the FUCK?” He screams out, his voice cracking under the pain. It feels like fire is being spread through his skull, as he thrashes once again only making the pain worse. Eventually he just slumps, exhausted both mentally and physically, he allows his weight to be held by the ironclad grip this statue has on him.  
  
After what feels like an eternity to Shane, the statue's hands loosen and Shane falls backwards away from the needles and slumps to the floor. He cannot tell whether his eyes are closed or not, but regardless he can not see anything but pitch black. His hands scrape against the floor, as he slowly crawls away. He finds one of the pillars, and just as he touches it he feels that the vines begin slithering onto his hand.  
  
“Wh-what the fuck, can we not with the creepy vines that I cant see?” He stutters out, trying to shake his hand to dislodge it but it sticks on tight. He scrambles away, but can still feel the vines swiftly climbing up his arm towards his face. He reaches up with his other hand to try and pull it away, but that hand just gets tangled up as well. Eventually the vines reach his face, and he can feel them crawl into his eyes. He tenses expecting another round of intense pain, but this actually brings a sense of relief that he didn’t know he needed. He feels all the vines that were on his body slowly shrink away as they crawl further and further into his eyes, until there’s nothing left.  
  
Shane blinks, once, twice, a third time, and slowly the pitch black he was seeing begins to lighten. Slowly but surely he is able to see again, as the grey and green interior of the temple blurs into view. Habitually he goes to rub his eyes, but he can feel nothing but empty sockets. “O-okay… missing my eyes, but I’m not blind anymore so at least there’s that.” He stands, still woozy from before, but is able to walk without tumbling down to the floor. He turns back to the statue and sees that there’s a puddle of blood beneath the bands, “That’s nasty.” he mumbles, then he sees that the previously empty basin and faucet are now flowing with an ethereal liquid, mostly clear and pearlescent but it also has a red tinge to it. His face scrunches up, “That’s even nastier, is that my eye juice? Why’s it so… nevermind.”

Shane turns away from the statue and begins walking out, he exits the door and is back in the flowery field. It’s bright, almost too bright for his taste, and he sighs. “How the fuck do I get back?” As if hearing him, the wind rustles again and petals begin swirling around his body. They start low at his feet, before rushing up towards his face and just like with the door they flow straight into him. Specifically his eyes, as he flinches both in surprise and in slight pain as the flower petals fill his eye sockets, blocking his sight. He stumbles back, tumbling to the floor, as he hears a crashing noise, then as his sight comes back he sees that he’s back in his room at Veronica’s house.

* * *

Calcifer hurries up the stairs after hearing the crashing and cursing from upstairs. The rest of the Avengers follow after, and he slams the door to Shane’s room open. He sees Shane collapsed on the floor, face down, and also sees that the crashing noise came from a glass of water that had been knocked over.  
  
“Shane, is everything okay?” Calcifer asks worriedly. “Can someone get something to clean this up?”  
  
“On it.” Rebi says, before walking into the room and casting Prestidigitation on the mess, causing it to disappear.  
  
Shane slowly pushes himself up to a sitting position, his back to the group. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just… had a weird dream.” He uses the nightstand to pull himself the rest of the way up, but his legs feel like jelly so he almost falls again. Both Calcifer and Tristan rush over to steady him, and he turns to thank them but they gasp.  
  
“Holy fuck! What happened to your eyes dude?” Tristan exclaims, his grip on Shane’s arm tighter.  
  
Shane tilts his head in confusion as they help him sit back on the bed, “W-what do you mean?” his tone grows nervous, “What’s wrong with my eyes?”

Calcifer is snapped out of his shock when he hears the worry in Shane's voice, “Th-they’re… flowers?”

Shane’s face grows pale, as his hands come up to touch his face gingerly. His fingers come up to his eyes, and sure enough the silky feeling of petals replaces his eyes. “Then… that wasn’t a dream?” He groans and flops backwards onto his bed. “Does anyone have a mirror?”  
  
Elisan pulls a small silver mirror from his bag, “Here… I-I want it back though!”  
  
“No worries little man.” Shane says, as he sits back up and looks at himself in the mirror. For the most part everything is the same, same handsome jawline with the nice beard, same smile, same nose, but now instead of the deep brown eyes there’s just two flowers with multicolored petals growing from each eye. He blinks, and can feel himself blink but notices as he winks one eye closed that there is no visible blinking motion. “Fucking weird…” he mumbles, and hands the mirror back to Elisan.  
  
“You said you had a dream?” Faaru asks.  
  
Shane nods, and explains the details of the dream to the group. They all frown at the thought of their friend being in so much pain, but he seems to be okay now so at least there’s that.  
  


Calcifer takes a close look at Shane, and can see that even though the man is presenting his usual easy going personality, it’s a bit forced. There’s a slight tremble in his hands, that he hides well by flailing his arms around as he talks. He frowns slightly, and makes a mental note to keep an eye on him in case he needs help. Calcifer’s eyes wander over the room, and he sees something that catches his eye. 

He walks over to Shane’s night stand, “Shane, is this yours? I don't recognize it.” The group looks over and sees that Calcifer is holding a small chest that has ornate gold trimming in the design of vines wrapping around it. It’s small enough to hold in one hand, and has a small knob on the side of it.  
  
“Uh… no? I don’t recognize it either.” Shane responds, leaning closer to get a better look at it. “Oh, there’s a note stuck on the bottom of it” He reaches out and snags the small piece of paper. It’s folded up, but unfolding the paper reveals it to be a sort of custom stationary, as it has a similar decorative golden vine margin trimming.  
  


_Dear Avengers,_

_This is a letter that hopefully finds you in a good time. To put it simply this box is a music box that will transport you to a different plane of existence, where I reside. Normally this is the part where I say you could use it at any time, however since it hasn’t resided in your Materialistic Plane it needs some time to charge. seven days simply existing in your plane should do the job, I hope._

_My apologies if that is an inconvenience, but that is how things are. I’m sure you can find something to do that will pass the time. There’s an interesting town east of here,that sells the most...unique magical items._

_Please come see me in the music box once the week has passed. Obad-Hai has left me a few items to pass on._

_Yours truly,  
_ _Mimi_

_P.S. Sorry about your eyes Shane, but you’ll find that you now have the interesting power of being able to see through the “eyes” of other plants around you. It works like a link, so latching onto one plant and hopping through to others like a chain. Hope you enjoy it!_

Shane finishes reading the letter, “Hmm… plant vision. Not bad.”  
  
“Seven days? That’s about the same time Veronica is supposed to be back…” Calcifer mumbles, “This Mimi has some relation to Obad-Hair at least, so I hope we can assume she’s friendly.”

Faaru speaks up, “I’m tired of sitting around here, heading out to a town sounds like a good idea.”  
  
“Yeah, as nice as it is to relax I do miss the travel.” Tristan stretches his arms out, “Plus more magical items are always a bonus!”

Elisan glances around nervously before sighing, “M-most of the small towns don’t have many guards so as long as anything referring to magic isn’t said, we should be fine.” 

“Then it’s settled, we’ll head out tonight. That way we can be there by day time tomorrow!” Shane says excitedly.

The group all nods in unison, and they all file away to begin packing up for the road. Elisan finishes the quickest, and heads out to put his stuff away in the wagon. He gives a smile at Mama the Cow who is lazily munching on some hay Faaru had put out for her. The noise of the door opening pulls his attention away, and he sees that Calcifer has also finished packing up and is walking over to put his stuff up. He sees Elisan and smiles, “Hey Elisan, finished packing up already?”  
  
Elisan nods, “I-I’ve kind of mastered packing up and moving on, I don’t ever really stay in one place for too long.” He pats the bag on his side, “It also helps to have your own bag of holding.”  
  
“I know you left home, but you never settled down anywhere else?” Calcifer asks in confusion. Elisan grimaces, “It’s a long story…”  
  
Calcifer pulls out the poster from his pocket, and hands it over to Elisan who takes it with a confused look on his face. When he looks down at it he frowns and looks back up at Calcifer. “Where’d you find this?”  
  
“Veronica had it tucked away in a drawer, with a note saying that if you survived your trips through the Reapers Fog again to arrest you.” Calcifer pulls out the crumpled note and hands it to Elisan, who reads it and sighs.  
  
“I-It was a mistake to come back.” Elisan says miserably. He stares at his wanted poster and doesn’t say anything else.  
  
Calcifer shifts uncomfortably, “I couldn’t help but notice that this was dated six years ago, you’ve been gone that long?”  
  
“I got stuck in the Reapers Fog, and lost three years of my life. I stole a special sort of compass from a guard before I fled the city, and halfway through the fog it stopped working.” Elisan pulls out said compass before continuing to speak, “Time works weird there, if you’re in there longer than a day it’s hard to tell when you’ll come out. I was able to fix it, but it took a few days, and when I came out it was three years later.”  
  
Calcifer looks at the compass in Elisan’s hand, it’s silver with a ruby slotted in the middle of the needle. “That still leaves another three years that you could’ve settled down with, why didn’t you?”  
  
“If you haven’t noticed, I-I’m not the best at talking to new people.” Elisan mumbles, “I-I also have a bit of a problem with stealing things that don’t belong to me. I… just found it easier to keep moving.”  
  
Calcifer nods in understanding, “Well you’re welcome to stay with us as long as you’d like. We don’t stay in one place long either, so that won’t be an issue anyways.”  
  
Elisan hands the poster back to Calcifer who just shakes his head, rips the papers into small bits, and lets the wind carry them away. A small smile grows on Elisan’s face as he watches the papers flutter away, a small weight lifted off of his chest.  
  
Soon the rest of the Avengers begin filing out of the house and pack their stuff into the wagon and the group sets off into the night.

* * *

It takes most of the night, and some of the morning but after taking turns sleeping the group finds themself in a small town. Stellar Town is what it’s called, and some of the members can’t help but think that it’s anything but stellar. The buildings are old, and dusty, the sign itself is hanging crooked, and the only things that look like their open are a fast food joint named Burgs, and a store called JC’s Trinkets.

The group look at each other before shrugging and heading into town, letting Mama loose to graze on the small bits of grass that are growing around. Elisan looks around, spots a guard, and quickly ducks behind a building to disguise himself with a spell. He changes his hair color to blonde, and gives himself blue eyes. The group waits as he does this, and when he’s done they continue on to the stores.  
  
They stop into JC’s Trinkets first. It’s like stepping into a whole new world, a lot of the group having to blink and adjust their eyes to the bright flashing neon lights of various blues, purples, and greens. 

The floor is a checkered pattern that seems to blink multiple different colors as well, it’s disorienting to the group as they just look around in confusion.  
  
“Whassuh dudes!” An elven man with long blonde hair comes out from behind the counter. “Welcome to JC’s Trinkets, I’m JC and these are my trinkets!” He speaks in an odd drawl, almost slurring his words together. He takes a puff from a pipe and blows out smoke circles, and settles back down into his chair.  
  
Calcifer looks around in a bit of distaste, as all the colors are beginning to give him a headache. “I… I’m going outside.” and he leaves quickly. Rebi and Tristan follow soon after as they realize that there isn’t much here for them.  
  
Elisan, Shane and Faaru go further into the shop looking at all the odd bits and bobs in wonder. There’s multiple new weapons, shields, and armor sets. Faaru glances at the bows for a minute before shrugging, and wandering off to the counter. Shane stays looking at the armor, and Elisan is busy looking at the counter as well.  
  
“Whassuh dudes, see somethin you’re interested in?” JC asks, leaning forward.  
  
“Something fun.” Faaru says. Elisan just nods, “Maybe something that helps you relax as well?”

JC smiles wide, “Well! I got somethin just perfect for you two!” he reaches in and grabs two small glass orbs. One is neon green with yellow accents, and the other is neon pink with purple accents. They both have an odd circular tube sticking out, and they have multiple globe shaped chambers.  
  
“This right here, these are two of my own special magical bongs.” JC says placing them on the counter. “They’re both magically enchanted so the weed inside of ‘em don’t ever run out.”  
  
Faaru and Elisan’s attention have definitely been caught as JC continues to speak. “The green one would be good for you ma’am, ’s filled with the type of stuff that’ll let you have a wild time. Just make sure you’re careful to not smoke too much.” He turns to Elisan, “The pink one is filled with something that’ll chill you out, make you smooth, and help with some of that anxiety you deal with. But it also has the chance to make you a bit lazy, so also be careful.”  
  
“How much?” Faaru asks, pulling her coin pouch out.  
  
“50 gold a pop.” JC says letting his fingers dance across the countertop.  
  
“S-Sold!” Elisan says, pulling out his money and stacking it neatly on the counter. He eagerly grabs the pink bong, and tucks it away into his bag of holding. Faaru does the same, but more controlled. JC also hands Elisan an oddly shaped bottle of water, “You’re gonna want that, it’ll help with the coughing.” Elisan looks it over and sees that it says “Daisani” but he’s not sure what that means, so he just tucks it into his bag.  
  
It’s at this point that Shane walks over giving approving nods to his friends, “Hey, nice bongs. Also uh… how much is that scale mail?”  
  
“50 gold my man!” JC says shooting finger guns at Shane.  
  
“Cool, I want it.” Shane gives a charming smile, “Also… do you have any sunglasses?”  
  
JC holds up a finger, and pulls out a tray of sunglasses. “We got Ray Bans, Oakleys, and some other brands that aren’t as cool”  
  
Shane glances through the different sunglasses before pulling out a solid black pair of Oakleys and putting them on. “Hell yeah, how much?”  
  
“Those’ll be 2 gold.” JC says, while putting away the rest of the sunglasses.  
  
Shane pulls out 52 gold pieces, and hands them to JC. In return he receives the set of scale mail he purchased, and JC helpfully shows him how to put it on. The three wave to JC on their way out, and run into the others waiting outside.  
  
“That took you a while, get anything good?” Calcifer asks, pushing himself off of the wall he was leaning against.  
  
“New armor, new sunglasses. Not sure what these two got, but they definitely look happy.” Shane responds, tossing Calcifer a charming grin.  
  
Faaru and Elisan look at each other for a second before looking back at Calcifer, “Just something to help us relax, and have fun.” Elisan says.  
  
“O...okay? Like some relaxing incense?” Calcifer says, looking at the two in confusion.  
  
Faaru nods, “Something like that.”  
  
“Yo, I’m hungry.” Tristan interrupts the odd conversation, “Wanna go get some burgs?”  
  
“Yes please.” Rebi says, already walking towards the fast food joint.  
  
“Elisan and I are going to drop off our purchases at the wagon, don’t wait up for us.” Faaru says, and motions for Elisan to follow her. He quickly does, and the two walk off.  
  
“That… was weird. Right?” Calcifer asks, but Tristan and Shane have already walked away following Rebi. Calcifer swears under his breath and runs to catch up. He does, and once again questions Shane. “You really didn’t see what they bought? Why are they acting so… odd?”  
  
Shane shrugs, “I don’t know man, but they looked real happy when they got it. Some kind of colored glass domes?”  
  
Calcifer sighs, “Well, I guess it’s not a big deal.” The group walks down the street and gets to the fast food place called Burgs. It has a large corn mascot on the logo, with a big grin and soulless eyes. They walk inside and a very depressed looking elven man with short brown hair stands behind the counter. Next to him is the corn mascot that was on the sign, it’s happily dancing and twirling around.  
  
The elven man sighs, and barely looks up as the group walks in, “Welcome to Burgs, home of the burg and the cob. How can I help you.” His voice slowly drones out, and he sounds like he’d rather be anywhere else.  
  
The group exchanges curious glances to each other before Shane walks up and glances at the menu. “Uh yeah, can I get a large burg with bacon, and a large chocolate shake?” Shane also looks down at the nametag of the man and his flower eyes widen. It reads “Carfindarrintariousness” and Shane is impressed that it fits on the tag. 

Carfindarrintariousness sighs, “Anything else, sir?” The others come up and place their orders, pay the depressing man, and walk outside to sit.  
  
Tristan sighs in relief as soon as they get outside, “Cheerful man that guy is, did you see his nametag? Holy shit!”  
  
Shane bobs his head in agreement, “Definitely a mouthful, but man… he really was something else.”  
  
Calcifer opens his mouth tho admonish the two, but before he can speak the doors open. The corn mascot from before comes twirling out, holding their food and gracefully places it on their table, before dancing back inside. “Now that… that’s weird.”  
  
The others nod in agreement before chowing down on their food. Calcifer finishes first and looks around, “Faaru and Elisan still aren’t back. What’s taking them so long?”

* * *

Faaru and Elisan rush back to the wagon, before rushing inside and both pull out their bongs. Elisan hesitates for a moment, “I-is this a good idea?”  
  
Faaru shrugs, “You need it to relax, seems like you could use that right now.” and she puts the mouthpiece to her lips and takes a drag. Not used to the sensation of smoke in her lungs she coughs harshly, Elisan pulls out the weird water bottle he got but he can’t figure out how to open it so he just grabs his waterskin instead and hands it to Faaru who gratefully takes it and drinks.  
  
“F-faaru, you good?” Elisan asks nervously. There’s a moment where Faaru doesn’t respond, her head leaning back against the wall, and then he hears a small chuckle. Faaru’s head tilts forward and she has a goofy grin on her face, and begins laughing louder.  
  
“I feel great! Oh my god, I feel like I could do anything!” She says through her laughter.  
  
Elisan’s face turns red, not used to seeing the usually serious and stoic woman so full of joy. “W-well that’s good, can I have my water back?”  
  
Faaru tosses it over, “Try yours, oh man. Try yours!” she says gleefully.  
  
Elisan looks nervously at the pink bong in his hand before he pulls it up to his face, and takes a deep drag. He coughs slightly, but he’s smoked before so it’s not as shocking to him. He feels his body slump slightly as the drug courses it’s way through his system, and he gives a goofy grin. “Oh… that’s nice.”  
  
“Ooh, you look relaxed. Are you relaxed? Did it work?” Faaru asks these rapid fire questions barely breathing between the gaps.  
  
“I’m relaxed, for sure. Is this what it feels like to not stutter?” Elisan says smiling, “This is nice, I feel like I wouldn’t even care if I was stuttering. Normally I hate my stutter, but right now? I don’t even care.”  
  
“Oh yeah, it’s working. You’re actually talking in full sentences without pausing, that’s awesome.” Faaru smiles and nudges Elisan’s boot with hers.  
  
Elisan nudges it back, “And your sentences are longer than five words, I’ve never heard you talk this much.”  
  
Faaru tosses her head back in laughter, but she loses her balance and slides down the side of the wagon's wall. She just lets herself fall back, and she adjusts so that she’s laying down facing up. Elisan sees this and does the same, and stretches his hands out.  
  
“It’s almost like I’m ethereal, you know? Like I could just… be… I don’t know.” Elisan says, laughing towards the end of it.  
  
Faaru nods eagerly, “Yeah man, I got you. It’s pretty intense, but I like this.” She begins laughing again, and Elisan joins. Eventually the two are laughing so hard they’re crying, and they don’t notice the sound of multiple footsteps approaching.  
  
The tarp that serves as the door to the wagon opens up, revealing a very confused Calcifer. “W-what is going on here? Are you two… laughing?”

Faaru looks up and sees him, “I…” she pauses to catch her breath, “it’s CALCIFER!” and she immediately collapses into another laughing fit.  
  
Elisan sits up, and offers her some more water. He wipes his eyes and gives a few more giggles before he’s able to speak, “Hey, we just tested the stuff we bought from JC and man does it really work.”  
  
Calcifer’s eyebrows raise at the relaxed tone Elisan is speaking to him with, “W-well, you guys never came to meet us at Burgs, so we got a bit worried. Not to mention I think Shane broke the corn mascot so we had to leave anyway.” He looks around the wagon, and sees the neon green and pink glass bongs. “Then on our way back we heard a bunch of noise, and got worried.”  
  
Elisan pats Faaru’s back as she regains her breath, “Yeah, we just had a good laugh over something. I don’t really remember what it was, but it was funny.” he gives a relaxed smile and leans back.  
  
“You guys certainly seem happier, what exactly did you buy?” Calcifer looks at the two bongs suspiciously, but he doesn’t recognize what they’re for.  
  
“We got weed, and these bongs are magic so they never run out!” Faaru exclaims, waving her green bong around.  
  
Tristan’s head pops in behind Calcifer, “Did I hear that right? You guys got weed?”  
  
Elisan nods, waving at Tristan. Calcifer gives the wagon a sniff and groans, “New rule, any smoking has to be done away from our belongings.”  
  
Faaru and Elisan both nod with goofy smiles on their faces. Then Elisan’s head tilts in confusion, “You mentioned a corn mascot? What?”  
  
Shane’s trembling voice rings out from outside, “I-it wasn’t human man, it was a fucking demon or something.”  
  
Calcifer sighs, “There was a dancing corn mascot at Burgs, and Shane wanted to know who was inside of it… but it didn’t go well.”  
  
“IT’S NOT SOMETHING THAT SHOULD EXIST IN THIS WORLD!” Shane screams out, before the sound of Rebi patting his back comfortingly is heard.  
  
“He had us tie a rope to his waist as he tried to rip the costume off, but apparently all he could see was inky darkness and the corn but it was all out of focus and pixelated?” Calcifer shrugs, “He got a piece of it, but refuses to let us see it.”  
  
“It will haunt your nightmares, I’m doing you a fucking favor.” Shane says, pushing past Calcifer to sit down next to the two inebriated group members. “Which one of you has the relaxing weed?” Elisan holds up his pink bong, and before Calcifer can protest Shane takes a deep drag and settles down.  
  
“Oh man, that’s nice.” Shane says, handing the bong back as he slumps into a lying position.  
  
Tristan laughs at Calcifer’s disappointed expression, before he tugs at the man's arm. “C'mon man, we can let them relax as we head out. I think we’ve passed enough time here.”  
  
Rebi holds out a map to Calcifer, pointing at another town about 3 days away, “Let’s go here.”  
  
Calcifer just nods, and they head out on the road with three high fools laughing it up in the wagon.


	4. Trials in Fire and Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new town, new fights, new powers. The mysterious music box is opened, and emotional turmoil awaits some of the group.

“Are we there yet?” Shane asks, coming right up to Calcifer’s ear. Calcifer flinches away and glares halfheartedly at Shane, “Not yet.” he sighs and rubs a hand against his face.  
  
Shane goes to respond, but he’s cut off as Rebi clears his throat. “We’re here.” Everyone peers out to where Rebi points, and sinks slightly.   
  
“I-is it on fire?” Elisan asks nervously. “It...it’s not supposed to be on fire.” Sure enough, the town is engulfed in flames, as guards are scrambling madly to try and contain the flames, they seem to be originating from the largest building in the center of the town.   
  
The group stares in shock as they watch the burning town, before a guard notices them and walks over. Elisan jumps, and hides behind Calcifer as best as he can.   
  
“Ho there! It’s best if you keep moving on, there’s a criminal loose here and we’re trying to contain it.” The guard shifts in his armor, “Unfortunately we may have lost this town, the criminal has all the elderly and children locked in the central building with him, and my men are losing hope that we can contain the flames.”   
  
Rebi claps a hand on the guards shoulder, “What’s your name good sir?” the guard jumps slightly in shock before he stutters out, “Garfield, sir!”   
  
Rebi nods in approval, “You got this Garfield, I believe in you.”   
  
Garfield stares back at Rebi in shock, before he removes his helmet and wipes tears from his eyes. He takes a deep breath, “Thank you sir!” he turns to his men, and starts giving orders with energy.   
  
Rebi watches before he begins walking into the burning town. Calcifer makes a confused noise, “R-Rebi! Where are you going?”   
  
“I have business here.” Rebi responds seriously, continuing to walk in the direction of the central building. The group shakes their heads and runs to catch up, “Business?” Shane asks.   
  
“Yes, an old friend of mine is here.” Rebi says, he makes it to the door and the flames part to let him and the other through. Standing in the building is a human man, bald with tattoos covering every piece of skin that is visible. Rebi throws open his arms, and smiles wide “Chu! My buddy! How’s it hangin’?”   
  
The group watches in shock as Rebi casually walks up to this man who they now recognize to be the criminal Veronica was looking for. They’ve never seen Rebi smile like this before, let alone treat a criminal like a friend.   
  
Chu scoffs, “Do you not see the position you’re in Rebi?” he gestures to the people cowering in fear behind him, “You refused to follow orders, and now you try to talk to me like we’re still friends?!” he’s near screaming at the end, harshly glaring at Rebi who just continues to smile.   
  
“Awww, don’t be like that old buddy.” Rebi still has his arms outstretched, “Just come give your old master a hug.”   
  
Chu snarls, “You were never my master, and you never will be!” he raises his hand and a fiery whip appears, he cracks it in Rebi’s direction. It misses the man just barely, and Rebi just continues forward.   
  
The others just watch in trepidation, but know that any move from them could tip the balance of what is happening here. Rebi finally crosses the large room, and is about a foot away from Chu when he places a hand on his shoulder. Immediately fire surges up his arm, but instead of flinching away he continues to smile kindly at Chu.   
  
“You always were so passionate, I think it’s time you rest now old friend.” Rebi pulls the man into a tight hug, the fire engulfing both of them as the Avengers gasp and begin to rush forward. However before they get there, the fire begins to flow into Rebi’s back, and a beautiful fiery wing is formed on the left side of his back. It stretches out wide, majestic in nature before it fades away, and Rebi stands tall. Chu is nowhere to be seen, but in Rebi’s hand is a silvery blade with a red jewel slotted in the hilt.   
  
“A moonblade?” Calcifer asks, “R-Rebi, what’s going on here?”   
  
Rebi smiles at the man, “Just had to answer a friend's call for help, sorry about that guys.”

He sets about helping the terrified civilians, and the others join in still confused at the sudden attitude change in the normally stoic man. They eventually help everyone out, and when they leave the building they can see that all the flames in the city have been extinguished. Before any guards can come over and ask questions, the group files into the wagon and prepare to leave the town. Not much shopping can be done in a town that’s recovering from arson.  
  
“Well, we got one moonblade. Not that I think we should hand it over, not without getting an explanation.” Calcifer says, taking a seat in the covered section of the wagon.   
  
The others nod in agreement, as they settle down in the wagon. Faaru pulls out the music box from before and notices that where it was almost all white before, it is now a light green.   
  
“The music box changed colors.” She says abruptly, causing the others to look over.   
  
“J-just a few more days then it’s supposed to be ready, right?” Elisan asks, peering closely at the box. Calcifer nods, “That’s what the note said, it should be ready by the time we get back to Veronica’s. Let’s head out.” 

* * *

The journey back takes a few days, with them stopping to camp at night. Shane wrinkles his nose at the dried rations, wishing for a proper cooked meal. Unfortunately with how barren the land in Hogly Serin is, there’s nothing to forage for. It’s almost like a desert, there’s little to no trees around, and whatever grass that is growing is sparse and not very healthy. The ground itself is this odd grey color, and is very rocky and course.   
  
Eventually after days of travel the group sees the familiar house, as well as a familiar blonde haired woman. Mitch is standing out on the porch, and the group waves to her but she has her head tilted down. Calcifer squints his eyes, and notices that her body is tense and hunched over slightly, and just as he’s about to warn the others her head snaps up and they can see that her eyes are different. 

Collectively the group gasps, and at that moment Mitch shoots forward towards them. She thrusts her hand out to try and grab Faaru by the neck and drag her along, but with her quick reflexes Faaru was able to duck out of the way, sending Mitch crashing into the ground behind them. The Avengers draw their weapons, ready for a fight.  
  
“Mitch? What are you doing?” Calcifer asks, his sword ready to swing at a moment's notice. There’s no response as the woman’s body twitches unnaturally almost as if she’s being controlled like a puppet. She dashes forward again for Faaru, but is cut off as Calcifer slices at her legs when she passes him.   
  
Faaru takes the opportunity to gain some distance, and fire a few arrows that pierce through her. The others go to attack as well, but are cut off by a loud rumbling noise as the ground beneath them begins to shake.   
  
Rebi, Tristan, and Elisan watch in horror as the house is demolished as 5 large pillars of earth, each about as wide as a house, shoot up from the ground taking Mitch, Faaru, Shane, and Calcifer up hundreds of feet high.   
  
“What the fuck…” Tristan says as he watches in shock, Elisan and Rebi are similarly shocked. The trio rush up to the closest pillar, and Elisan takes a closer at it, and it seems to have a sort of reflective material embedded throughout it. “I-is this… glass?” he asks, seeing that it’s clear to an extent and he can see his reflection shining through.   
  
Rebi’s gaze hardens, and his head snaps up, “We have to get up there. Get climbing boys.” Elisan and Tristan both make noises of indignation, but Rebi is already hoisting himself up. Thankfully there are small ledges where you can stand, they’re just not the most conveniently placed.   
  
Elisan sighs, “Fuck that. Time to try my newest invention.” he sits down, as Tristan begins climbing behind Rebi, and begins etching runes into his boots with a sort of pointed chalk.   
  
“Elisan, what are you doing? C’mon!” Tristan yells as he is climbing.   
  
Elisan sighs and stands a few moments later, “Yeah yeah, I-I’m coming.” and he focuses on a ledge 15 feet up and with a small puff he teleports onto it. “I-it worked! Yes!” he gives a grin as he looks over the ledge and waves down to the two men who are still climbing, “H-hey slowpokes, what’s taking so long?”   
  
Both their eyes snap up to Elisan’s figure, and Tristan makes another confused noise. “What the fuck? How did you?” he’s too baffled to finish his sentence.   
  
Elisan grins, “I-I’ll explain later, I’ll keep going up and toss some rope to make it easier!” With that the gnome vanishes in another puff.

Up at the top Calcifer, Shane, and Faaru have been split up each on a different pillar. There is about 20 ft of space between each pillar, and Mitch is hopping between them with ease. She still seems to be after Faaru, but is cut off by Calcifer as he cracks his whip at her from his side of the pillar.   
  
“Mitch, what’s going on? Where’s Veronica?” Calcifer asks harshly glaring at the woman. At the mention of Veronica’s name Mitch’s body twitches once again, and this time she lets out a guttural groan.   
  
“G-get out of my body… demon!” She says in a hoarse voice, her body convulsing.   
  
Calcifer and Faaru watch in disgust as a blue skinned woman shifts out of Mitch’s body. She stands, and she has bright yellow eyes and large curled horns. She smiles at Faaru, who frowns back, then takes a step back into a jagged rock wall that had been erected when the pillars shot up. It has a face of glass on it, and she melds into it effectively disappearing.   
  
“Faaru, Shane! Keep your eyes peeled, she disappeared into the glass.” Calcifer says, keeping his whip ready. He nearly cracks it when Elisan pops into existence at the edge of his pillar, but stills his hand when he recognizes the gnome.   
  
“O-oh, hey Calcifer!” Elisan says, while quickly tying some rope together, then fastening it to a secure rock and tossing it down to Rebi and Tristan. “Rebi and Tristan should be here soon, I hope.”   
  
Calcifer nods, “A blue horned woman phased out of Mitch, she was possessed I suppose? She can disappear into glass, so be careful.” Elisan nods, walks away from the ledge and draws his crossbows. He doesn’t notice the dirt covered patch of glass that he steps on though, and hisses in pain when a hand reaches out to claw him. “S-shit!” he stumbles back, and the woman pulls herself through.   
  
Calcifer hears his friends cry of pain and reacts quickly, striking the woman with his whip and tangling her up in it. “Who are you?” she simply laughs, and with a hidden knife she cuts through the whip effortlessly. 

Calcifer stumbles back slightly, but regains his balance and draws his sword. He’s about to strike when two arrows fly past his head, and sink into the woman’s shoulders. She shrieks in pain, and Faaru smirks. Then three magic missiles knock her to her knees as Shane points his wand in her direction.  
  
Elisan takes the chance to disengage, and gain some distance by jumping and teleporting to another pillar, “Sorry Calcifer, but I-I need some distance to shoot!” Calcifer just nods, and is about to strike the woman again but she melds into the glass. He hears a shout from Tristan, and then clanging noises. “Who the fuck are you? Crazy bitch!” Tristan shouts, before a blast of magical energy is heard. Then Rebi’s head pokes over the ledge, followed by Tristan.   
  
Rebi looks around frantically, “Irusu, where are you?”   
  
“Another one of your friends?” Calcifer says slightly sarcastic. Rebi just nods and continues to look around.   
  
“Well she’s trying to kill us, so maybe she also needs a hug?” Shane yells over from his pillar. Rebi once again nods, “Don’t just nod, fucking say something!” Shane yells louder.   
  
Rebi’s gaze flashes over to a piece of large glass that begins glinting near Calcifer, and he rushes over tackling the man right before it explodes out in a shower of sharp glass. “Watch your surroundings.” Then he stands, as Isuru also rises from the shards of glass covering the floor.   
  
“Oh Rebi… it is so nice to see you.” Sarcasm drips in her voice as she glares harshly up at the man. “Heard about what happened with Chu, he’s always been so weak.”   
  
Rebi just stares at her not saying a word as she gets more and more frustrated. “Say something! After all this time, after you abandoned us and the Lorelei! You’re finally back, and you have nothing to say?” Her screaming gets louder and louder as it echoes into the sky above them, the clouds just a few feet higher than them.

Rebi continues to say nothing, as tears begin pouring out of her eyes. “What’s wrong with you? Was it so easy to fucking leave? Look at what they did to me!” She screams out, before collapsing back to the ground and begins weeping into her hands. Rebi kneels down next to her, cutting himself in the process, but he pays no mind to that as he pulls her into a warm and loving embrace. She clutches at his shirt, and continues to sob. Calcifer hears crackling noises, and watches as her body begins to turn to glass slowly. It starts at her feet, rising, until she’s a complete glass statue.   
  
Rebi continues to hold her tight, then she begins cracking. She breaks apart into millions of shards, all glittering in the light. The shards then begin rushing towards Rebi’s right shoulder, and a beautiful wing made of glass is formed. He stands, and stretches it out, before glancing at his left side and in a brilliant light the fire wing from before also erupts out.   
  
He smiles up at the sky, gives a gentle flap of his wings, and begins floating. The others watch him in awe, before it quickly turns to horror as the ground begins rumbling again and the pillars start to crumble.   
  
Everyone except Rebi soon starts to freefall, glancing down at the hundreds of feet that are between them and the ground. Elisan and Tristan start screaming, before the falling sensation begins to slow. Shane lets out a relieved sigh, as he holds out a small feather that is glowing.   
  
“I caught us, holy shit… I caught us.” He gasps out, giving everyone a comforting smile.   
  
Elisan also smiles, before he gasps. “F-Feather fall only affects five people!” Shane looks at him confused, “Yeah dude, what’s the problem? Rebi’s got wings!”   
  
“MITCH DOESN’T!” Elisan screams out, pointing at the still falling Mitch. Everyone turns white, as it’s too late to try and catch her. She crashes into the ground, leaving a large puff of dust in her wake. Elisan rapidly teleports down, matching Rebi’s flying speed as the two rush over to her.   
  
Rebi gets there first, and pulls her out of the Mitch shaped crater she made. “Well somehow she’s not a puddle of blood and guts, so that’s nice.” he feels her neck, “...Alive, I don’t know how, but she is.”   
  
Elisan sighs, and takes a closer look at her. Her prosthetic leg and arm are busted beyond anything he could hope to repair, and her other normal leg is bent at an odd angle that doesn’t look healthy. “She’s going to need good medical attention, and soon. I can heal, but nothing like this.” Rebi nods, and the others drift down before rushing over.   
  
“Is she alive?” Calcifer gasps out in a hurry, and he smiles when the two of them nod. “Good, it wasn’t her who was attacking us.”   
  
Suddenly a dinging noise is heard, from Faaru’s bag. Everyone turns to look at her, and she pulls out the music box. It is now a rich vibrant green, and is slightly glowing. “I think that means it’s ready.” she says, handing the box to Calcifer.   
  
“M-maybe whoever is in there can help Mitch, because she’s hurt beyond what we can heal.” Elisan says, glancing at the box hopefully.   
  
Calcifer sighs, “I hope so. Well, here goes nothing.” He takes a deep breath, and cranks the knob of the music box. He gives it a good three turns, the knob making that pleasing cranking noise that all music boxes make.   
  
There’s a brief moment where everyone’s holding their breath as they wait for something to happen, and then with a click the lid on the music opens and light pours out. Then small cards begin filing out, and forming a barrier around the group. When the barrier is completed the group is temporarily blinded with a flash of light, and when they blink it away they are shocked at the sight before them.

They see a large open manor like room, with white marble floors that have green and gold rugs lining it. There are large pillars that support the room, and they have vines growing up and around them. There’s a desk that sits in the middle of the room, sandwiched between two large stairways that lead further into the building.   
  
The desk is a deep gorgeous dark wood finish, and has stacks of paperwork on it. A pale hand reaches out, and scooches one of the stacks over to reveal a woman. She has very wild, untamed brown curly hair, and wears round spectacles that have a small golden chain that loops from the legs of the glasses around her neck.   
  
She clears her throat, “Well, it’s nice to finally meet you all.” She speaks with an odd accent, “I am Mimi, and if you will please place your injured friend on that bench behind you she will be taken care of.”   
  
Immediately Rebi sets Mitch gently down on the bench, and in a flash she disappears. Before any questions can be asked Mimi speaks up again, “Do not worry, she will be fine. We can not fix her prosthetics, but we will provide her with means to get around.”

Calcifer looks around, and sees large white, gold, and green stained glass windows that are raised high into the walls. “Where are we?” he asks, turning to Mimi. “And who are you?”  
  
Mimi smiles, “You are in the wind plane, that’s where this building resides.” she rests her hands on her desk, “Like I said before, my name is Mimi. But I supposed that’s not an explanation, so you can think of me as a sort of… secretary for Obad-Hai.”   
  
Faaru nods, “So we can trust you. Good.”   
  
Mimi turns pink when Faaru speaks, “O-oh, the trust of Faaru… how delightful!” she gives a little hop in her chair before clearing her throat and regaining her composure. “A-anyway, like I said in the letter Obad-Hai left a few gifts for you guys. However nothing comes free, so he has prepared a few trials for each of you to go through individually.” Seeing the looks of shock and anxiety on their faces she holds her palms out, “Now now! Nothing dangerous, I assure you.”   
  
“When do we start?” Tristan asks, “We’re a bit exhausted.” Mimi claps her hands together, “There is no rush, come along this way!” She rises from her chair, and leads the group through a door, into a room with plush chairs and a large blank screen. “Please, make yourselves comfortable. I will get some drinks, and snacks. Any requests?”   
  
“Mtn. Dew.” Faaru says immediately. Mimi nods, and looks to the others. Shane, Tristan, and Rebi ask for cola. Calcifer asks for tea, and Elisan asks for whiskey and chicken nuggets. Mimi disappears through another door, leaving the group to have the room to themselves for now.   
  
The group, still standing, makes their way to the chairs and takes a seat. Tristan and Shane take the couch, leaning back and letting out a sigh of relief. Faaru curls up on a loveseat, and Rebi swivels a chair around to sit in it backwards. Calcifer takes the chair next to the loveseat, and Elisan climbs up onto another chair next to him.   
  
“Well, this might be one of the best places we’ve stayed. Not counting Rebi’s magical mansion.” Tristan says, leaning back to peer at Rebi upside down.   
  
“Nothing is better than my mansion.” Rebi says in his monotone voice, but something about his facial expression doesn’t seem as bland as it used to be.   
  
Calcifer smiles at the exchange, “We know Rebi, but this is a nice second place.”   
  
The group continues talking for a few more minutes until the door opens again, and Mimi is wheeling a large cart full of all the goodies the Avengers had asked for. The group stands to grab their items, not wanting the short woman to have to serve them all their items individually. She smiles at this, and settles down in a chair next to Faaru.   
  
“Now, who would like to go first?” She asks, holding a box of popcorn. The group looks at her confused and she stares back. “What? I said you had trials to do, you each go in one at a time through that door, and it begins. We get to watch!” she points over to a black door that is next to the large screen, and the group follows her eyes.   
  
Calcifer sighs, “I suppose I can go first.” Mimi cheers, and everyone watches in silence as their friend walks towards the door, opens it, and disappears inside. Their eyes then focus on the screen as it powers up, and begins projecting. They can see Calcifer walking through darkness, and they grow quiet as the man continues forward.

* * *

Calcifer walks through the door, pitch black surrounding him as it closes behind him. He begins walking forward, the smooth stone beneath his feet turns into crunching sand a few steps in and he almost stops in confusion. He shakes his head and continues forward, and though his eyes begin to adjust to the darkness, it starts to lighten up as well. Soon as if materializing right before him the scene begins to change from pitch black to a dark and stormy beach. The sky is grey, and cloudy, rain is crashing down around him. The sand beneath his feet is this dark charcoal grey, and he raises a hand to his eyes to help block the rain from his vision.  
  
In the distance he spots someone, they are wearing bright white armor and are standing with their back facing away from Calcifer. When walking closer, Calcifer can see that they are a man, and he is holding a cane while staring out at the ocean. Hearing the crunching of Calcifer’s footsteps, the man turns towards him. A small smile forms on Calcifer’s face as he recognizes the man to be his grandfather Algren. His pace picks up slightly, still careful to not slip in the wet sand.   
  
Algren’s eyes glance over Calcifer, and he gives an approving look. When Calcifer reaches him, he stares back out at the ocean and speaks. “Why did you want to be a hero?”   
  
Calcifer looks up at the man, “To help others who can not defend themselves.” His gaze shifts to the stormy ocean, “To protect people from harm, and honor my... our family.”   
  
Algren nods and jerks his head to indicate to Calcifer to follow him as he begins walking down the beach, “I’ve not much time left in this world, but I wanted to tell you that I am proud of you. No matter what your mother thinks.”   
  
Calcifer stops abruptly, as his emotions fly wild. His eyes begin watering, the approval and assurance being something he didn’t know he needed. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts and looks up at Algren, “W-what do you mean you don’t have much time?”   
  
“I’ve lived a long, tumultuous life. Full of danger, risk, and reward. It's finally time to rest.” Algren also stops and turns to Calcifer, he holds the cane out towards him. Calcifer takes it with shaking hands, “Do you have to go?” Algren nods, and Calcifer’s can feel more tears wanting to leak through. He takes a deep breath, and grabs the cane.   
  
Algren gives a small smile before the wind whips sand up wildly. Calcifer is knocked back slightly by the force of the wind, and watches through the blur as his grandfather’s figure disappears in the midst of the wind and sand. He grips the cane tighter as the wind dies down, tears tracking down his face as he silently cries.   
  
Suddenly the cane pulses in his hands, and he looks down. He can see now that it is a cane sword, and that it has a red ruby slotted right at where the top of the hilt would be. He’s examining the sword when he hears an unfamiliar whisper, _“Slam it into the ground, become one with the shadows.”_   
  
Calcifer’s head whips around as he looks for the source, but as he does the sword pulses once more. He looks down and sees that the ruby is glinting, so he takes a deep breath and slams it down. 

The group watches as their friend speaks with his grandfather, frowning at the sight of his tears. They feel like they shouldn’t be watching this, but with no real choice they continue. Their eyes widen as Calcifer’s head whips around looking for something.  
  
“Did he hear something? There was no one speaking, what is he looking for?” Tristan sits up and his eyes also scan his friends' surroundings. The others shrug, and continue watching as the man stares down at the cane in his hands, before gripping it tightly and slamming it down onto the floor. They watch in awe as a shockwave emanates from Calcifer, and black shadows slither out to envelop him. Within the timeframe of a few seconds he is covered in complete shadow, and when his eyes open they are glowing bright red.   
  
“Woah…” Is all Elisan is able to say, as he watches his friend transform. The others nod in agreement, and watch as he taps the cane to the floor again and the shadows disperse. He begins walking back to the beginning, and just as he reaches the door he tosses one last look at the stormy ocean before opening the door.   
  
The group watches as he walks back in, thoroughly drenched in rain water, with tears still tracking down his face. He says nothing as he walks back to his chair, and slumps into it. Elisan chews on his lip nervously, before rifling through his bag of holding, and pulling out a few towels and a handkerchief.   
  
“Here, I-I think you could use this.” Elisan stands on his chair and drapes one towel over Calcifer’s shoulders, before handing him the others alongside with the handkerchief. Calcifer looks up and gives a small smile, “Thanks Eli, I appreciate it.” Elisan tenses slightly, but Calcifer’s too distracted to notice, but he smiles as well and just sits back down in his chair. “I-it’s no problem, Cal.”   
  
The others smile at the scene, thankful that someone was able to help Calcifer, before Mimi clears her throat. “Well… who’s next?” Everyone stares at each other, nervously seeing who will volunteer first before Rebi just stands and walks towards the door without a word. 

* * *

Rebi opens the door, and walks into a small room with a table and chairs sitting in the middle. On the table is an ornate tea set, and sitting at the table is a man in green robes. Rebi walks up and takes a seat across the man, “Obad-Hai, very nice to see you here.”  
  
Beneath the hood a small smile is seen, and Obad-Hai nods his head in return. “Very nice to see you too Rebi, tea?” Rebi nods, and with a flick of a wrist his cup is full. “Much appreciated.”   
  
The two sit in silence for a few minutes before Obad-Hai clears his throat, “Now, as nice as this is, I did call you here for a reason. You seek to take your revenge on the Lorelei, correct?” Rebi nods, still drinking his tea.   
  
Obad-Hai continues, “Then I offer you a path of redemption, you’ve already taken steps towards it by freeing your friends from the control of the moonblades.” he snaps his fingers, and Rebi’s wings come rushing out again, “They are with you, in spirit. They are your humanity, something you never realized you lost.”   
  
Rebi hears two sets of footsteps approach from behind him, and he turns to see Irusu on his left and Chu on his right. He smiles at them, and they smile back.   
  
“Hogly-Serin is sick, corrupt to the core. I think new leadership will be required once your group's next quest is complete.” Obad-Hai stares expectantly at Rebi.   
  
Rebi nods, “I understand.” He watches as the god stands, and pulls out a flute from his robe. “This is for you, it is magical in nature, and holds the power to inspire those around you. Fitting for a bard such as yourself.”   
  
Rebi takes the flute, “Thank you.” Obad-Hai simply nods, before disappearing into a flurry of leaves. Rebi turns, nodding at his two friends, before walking past them and reopening the door.   
  


He nods at the Avengers, before taking his seat next to Tristan and drinking some more of his cola. Everyone just stares at him for a moment before Tristan sighs, “I suppose I can go next. How bad can it be?” Mimi coughs into her drink, and Tristan just sighs, “Well fuck.” He makes his way to the door and heads inside.

Tristan walks into a house, a very familiar house. He recognizes it to be his childhood home, the sunlight streaming in from the window casting light in the rooms. He smiles, running his hand against the wall as he walks through, then he hears coughing and his smile drops. Tristan rushes over to his mothers room, and sees her lying in bed looking deathly pale.   
  
She looks up at the noise, and smiles at Tristan. “There you are, my sweet boy.” She reaches a weak hand up, and Tristan gently grasps it bringing it up to his face as he kneels down. Tears prickle in his eyes, and she wipes them away. “Now now, no crying yet.” 

Tristan sniffles and nods his head, “M-mom, I’m so sorry.” She shakes her head, “There’s nothing to be sorry for my boy, lift that head of yours and be the strong man I know you are.”  
  
She takes a slow breath in, “Tristan, I want you to do something for me.” He looks up and nods, “Anything for you.”   
  
“I want you to stop working for Loki.” Her weak grip on his hand tightens ever so slightly. Tristan goes to protest but she interrupts him, “Now I know he has my soul, but son… your happiness is all I need to go on. He makes you miserable, you know it.”   
  
Tristan lowers his head, letting it rest on the bed next to her. “I know, but I can’t just leave you with him.”   
  
She smiles back, “You’ll find some way to set me free, you’re a Frey.” She pinches his cheek, causing a warbling giggle to erupt from Tristan. “Now I do believe the lovely gentleman in the green cloak needs to speak to you, he’s in the living room.” She pulls his hand to her lips, and lightly kisses it. “I love you, son.”   
  
Tristan smiles, “I love you too, Mom.” He bends over to plant a light kiss on her forehead, before standing and walking out of the room.   
  
Sure enough when he walks into the living room, Obad-Hai is sitting there and gives Tristan a small smile. “Hello Tristan, it is nice to meet you finally.”   
  
Tristan awkwardly waves, “Y-yeah, Faaru talks about you a lot.” He sits down across from the god. “So uh… is this where I get my cool magic item?”   
  
Obad-Hai chuckles, “Yes, but not exactly. Instead of a tangible item, I have an offer for you.” he leans back, “I can sever your connection to Loki, this will leave you without your powers. However, I can offer to become your patron instead. You will have them as long as you do good in my name.” The god extends a hand out in a handshake like gesture, and waits for Tristan to make his decision.

Tristan’s eyes widen as he listens to what Obad-Hai says, and he stares at the hand for a few moments before taking a deep breath and grasping the hand roughly. Obad-Hai smiles, and the moment the hands connect a flurry of sensations overcome Tristan. He hears the furious roar of Loki, then for a split second the weight of the world crushes him as his powers disappear. Then a gust of wind sends leaves spiraling up around him and Obad-Hai and his strength returns. He smiles widely at the god, as their hands fall apart. “Thank you.” Obad-Hai merely smiles, before dispersing into another gust of leaves.

With a new sense of energy Tristan walks back through the door, and gives a small smile to his party members who smile back.   
  
Calcifer claps a hand onto Tristan’s shoulder, “You’re finally free. Congratulations.” Tristan just smiles, and leans back into the couch.   
  
Faaru stands next, “My turn.” is all she says before striding confidently towards the door and walking through.

* * *

Faaru walks into a large forest, she smiles wide when she recognizes it to be the forest she grew up in. Her slow stride picks up pace until she’s sprinting through the forest, ducking and vaulting over various foliage. She’s laughing all the while, and small forest animals begin racing alongside her. She takes one large leap through a large bush, and bursts through into a clearing with old overgrown buildings, and halts completely. Her smile drops, and her heart thunders in her chest. Her eyes scan frantically across the buildings, but she sees no signs of life.  
  
Faaru lets out a heavy sigh, and slowly walks towards the abandoned buildings. She hears a crack behind her, and she whirls around, seeing a small fox that walks out from the bush behind her. Following the fox are a whole multitude of forest creatures, and a large white owl swoops down past her head to land in front of her. She blinks, looking down at the owl and right before her it begins transforming in front of her. 

Faaru watches in awe as she watches the owl transform into her clan leader, and a smile grows on her face. He smiles down at her, and rests a hand on her shoulder. “Hello Faaru, welcome back.”  
  
Faaru looks down, her smile dimming. “You all disappeared, just… gone.” she looks back up at him, her eyes hard.  
  
The man, tall and elven with long brown hair, grimaces. “I’m sorry Faaru, you know we are servants of Obad-Hai. He called us, so we had to go.”   
  
Faaru’s hands clench, “I… understand.” She looks at the animals behind him, “Will you ever come back?”   
  
The man shakes his head and smiles sadly, “This… these forms are permanent now. We’ve been called into a different realm. This meeting is only temporary, to grant you answers.”   
  
“I see…” Faaru looks up at the sky, rolling her eyes back to quell the tears. The hand on her shoulder falls away, and the man gestures for her to follow him. The two walk back into the forest, until they reach another clearing. This one has a large overgrown statue of Obad-Hai, and two large trees grow on either side.   
  
“Faaru, you’ve always been destined for something great. It’s time you take your place as Nature’s Queen.” The man gives her a gentle push forward, before he steps away. Faaru nods, and walks forward to stand before the statue. As she walks forward the trees creak and groan as they begin leaning down, vines stretching out towards Faaru on both sides.   
  
She reaches out with both hands, grasping the vines. They quickly grow, crawling up her arms. The vines begin to harden, growing thorns, making Faaru gasps and tense in anticipation of pain. However, no pain ever comes as the thorns don’t pierce, and instead grow to form sharp claws along her hands. She grins, and flexes, feeling the way the vines meld around her arms. She then watches as the vines knock her bow to the ground, and as she goes to pick it up they quickly leave her arms to crawl along the bow, molding to it’s form. Faaru can feel the power that courses through her bow now, and slings it around her back.

She turns back, and sees the white owl once again. He hoots at her, before flapping his wings and taking off back into the forest. She smiles and waves, before walking back towards the door, and just as she goes to open it she hears a voice that makes her smile drop.  
  
“Mistress waiiiiiiit! Do not leave without me! It is I, your future husband Doflingarrinton!” A grating voice rings out, as flapping is heard and a small pigeon slams into the door that Faaru opened. Faaru rushes to walk through the door, and slams it shut behind her, hoping that she left the bird behind. Unfortunately she feels a weight on her shoulder, and feels a beak fiddling with her hair. “You almost forgot me! Good thing I was so fast.” He coos in her ear, and she bats him away.   
  
The group watches as Faaru stalks back through, a new bow slung on her back, and a new passenger riding her shoulder. They sweatdrop as she turns her head away repeatedly as the bird tries his best to get her attention.   
  
Shane coughs, “Alright cuties, it’s my time to shine.” He stands, tosses a flowery wink at Calcifer and walks through the door. 

Shane walks through into a dark abyss, he sees a faint light source ahead of him so he walks forward. The light grows brighter and brighter until he suddenly finds himself standing on a ledge and has to catch his balance so he doesn’t tumble down. He gazes out and sees a large canyon, thousands of miles wide, and seems to be filled with some sort of black gaseous matter. It’s sunk down to the bottom, so Shane can’t really tell how deep this is, but he stares down and for a second he’s not himself.  
  
Jackson stares down, he’s finally made it. The Great Divide, after long and dangerous travels. He can seal it. After so long he can finally seal it, and bring the world back together.

He could seal it…

Or... he could use it.  
  
These sinister thoughts begin plaguing his mind as he continues to stare down. Suddenly a large gust of wind sends him flying back, and Shane is back to being himself.   
  
“D-dad? You were here?” Shane asks himself, shaking his head. He lays there for a moment, trying to compose his thoughts, when he hears footsteps. He sits up, and sees Obad-Hai standing in front of him, a hand extended out. Shane takes it, and pulls himself up.   
  
“What’s up Obad-Hai?” Shane smiles, “Thanks for the flower eyes, could’ve made it less painful though.”   
  
The god simply shrugs, “My apologies, but rewards don’t go to those who haven’t given something up in return.”   
  
Shane sighs, “Yeah, yeah, I know.” He points out to the divide, “So, that’s what I’m trying to seal. My dad was here too?”   
  
Obad-Hai nods, “Yes. Many, many years ago. Unfortunately it drove him mad, I’m sure you know this.”   
  
Shane nods solemnly, “Yeah, it’s a sore subject back home.” Obad-Hai frowns, “I do not know what your father is doing now, or where he is. But, I do know that you hold the same determination as he does, and you can seal the divide.”   
  
“That’s a lot to ask a guy, didn’t even take me out to dinner first.” He tosses a halfhearted grin towards the god, “But, I guess it’s a good thing I made up my mind then. These guys I’m with, they really bring the best out in a guy. We’re going to seal the divide, even if it kills us.”   
  
Obad-Hai smiles, “I’m glad to hear it, it seems you’ve found your conviction.” he holds his hands out and a large globe with fog inside of it materializes, “This is for you Shane, I know you crave more protection, and they will also help to hide your eyes.”   
  
Shane takes it, and realizes that it’s a sort of see through glass helmet. He places it on his head, and even though it’s filled with fog he can see perfectly fine. “Thanks man. This is dope.” Shane tosses Obad-Hai finger guns, and the god simply chuckles before vanishing.

Shane turns on his heels, and walks back through the door. The group smiles at him, ooh-ing and ahh-ing at his helmet. He hands it to Rebi, who tries it on. “I can’t see anything.”  
  
Shane shrugs, “Maybe my plant eyes can see through this fog?” Everyone nods in understanding. “That’s pretty cool, man.” Tristan says.   
  
The conversation dies down, and eyes slowly drift over to Elisan, as he stares at the door with a blank look on his face.   
  
In reality he’s just hiding all the anxiety that is swelling up inside of him, and as Calcifer clears his throat to speak Elisan just hops off of his chair and walks towards the door silently. There’s a pause as he reaches for the door, before he takes a deep breath and pushes it open.

* * *

Elisan walks in, and is in a large hallway, filled with memories of his past. The first toy his parents gave him, his first invention, and his new love for knowledge. There’s a memory of an uncle who taught him magic, and then the consequences that followed. The memory of a woman, falling in love, and subsequently being betrayed and broken. Anxiety fills Elisan as he sees the moment he fled Hogly-Serin, forced into leaving his family behind.

He turns away quickly from that memory, and sees more recent memories of being stuck in the fog, and his life being homeless, sleeping outside, and scavenging for food. 

Elisan sees the moment he first saw Calcifer, and watches as he hides himself away as quietly as possible. Until rocks crumble and crush him. He sees what are now the familiar faces of his friends save him from the rubble, and then all the adventures they took him on.

Turning to look further down the hallway Elisan sees a woman. She’s wearing a wooden mask with a crude smiley face carved into it, and is standing completely still.

Elisan’s steps falter, “Uhh, h-hello?”

The woman’s stance changes immediately into a terrified defensive stance, “No, no! Please, don’t hurt me!”

Shocked, Elisan completely stops moving. “I-I’m not going to hurt you!”

“No, please! Don’t make me go back!” The woman is crying, “I don’t want to go back!”

“You don’t want to go back? T-To where?” Elisan asks hesitantly.

“I-It was a mistake to come back.” She sobs out, and Elisan freezes at the familiar phrase. He watches as the woman’s form cracks, then shatters like glass, and Elisan finds himself face to face with his reflection. He then realizes that the words the woman said, were actually his words. The scene in the mirror changes once more, he sees his parents.

“What do you mean? You don’t want to come back?” His mother asks, she’s crying.

Elisan’s heart sinks like a rock, “No! I-I didn’t mean it like that!” He stammers, tripping over his words. 

His father speaks,”Do you have any idea how worried we were? Do you even think of us anymore?”

“O...of course I do! I never wanted to leave!” Elisan shrinks further and further into himself, tears begin to drop from his eyes. “I-I had no choice, I had to leave!”

Footsteps ring out from down the hallway, and Elisan turns to look. He sees a man, in a green cloak approaching him. His reflection, and his parent’s figures disappear, as Obad-Hai walks up.  
  
“Hello Elisan.” The god says simply, “My apologies for the emotional turmoil, but it’s moments like these that remind you of what’s important.” He sits down next to the gnome, “You love your country, don’t you?”   
  
Elisan sniffs and nods, “Y-yes, it’s broken but I still love it.”   
  
“Rebi is in the same boat as you, the things he’s given up and the things he will give up will help your country.” Obad-Hai says, “You’ve lost a lot. You let yourself love easily, and it hurt you, badly. But you can not let that keep you from trusting and loving others in the future.”   
  
Elisan scowls, “H-how? How do I even begin to trust others?”   
  
Obad-Hai smiles, “I think you already are, it starts small. Eating breakfast with others, making new gear, smoking, and offering aid.”   
  
Elisan thinks back to the last few weeks he’s spent with the group and smiles, “I-I guess you’re right.”   
  
Obad-Hai smiles, and pulls out a bundle. It clatters around slightly, and he hands it to Elisan. Elisan takes it eagerly, and opens it. Inside the cloth lies two beautiful crossbows, with golden vines carved into the wood. “It doesn’t hold the same sentimental value as the original Bianca, but I think this one will carry better memories?”   
  
Elisan gazes down at the crossbows, tears filling his eyes, as the two new crossbows have Bianca and Teddy caved into them. He nods, not trusting his voice, and as he goes to holster his new crossbows at his side he realizes that there is a silver chain necklace sitting at the bottom of the bundle. He picks it up, and looks at Obad-Hai in confusion.   
  
“That is called The Chain of Connections. It allows you to speak to any willing person you know for five minutes, it will show the both of you illusory images of yourselves, and is just a great way to keep in touch while on the road” Obad-Hai stands, “It’s especially great for contacting parents who worry.” With that he walks away, disappearing in the darkness.

Elisan watches as Obad-Hai walks away, and he stares at the necklace before putting it on and walking back to the door. He pushes it open, and stares at the group with tears still in his eyes. 

Calcifer rushes over, pulling the man into a tight hug, “Hey. You’re okay, you’re fine.”

Elisan stiffens slightly, before returning the hug fiercely, tears flowing down his cheeks as he takes comfort in his friend’s arms. “Yes, I’m fine. Thank you Cal.”  
  
The group smile as they watch, and Faaru and Tristan walk over to both place hands on Elisan’s shoulder. He gives a watery smile, as he tries to compose himself. Eventually they all separate, and Calcifer hands Elisan back the handkerchief from earlier. “Here, I think you need this more than I do.”

Taking the cloth from Calcifer, Elisan smiles and nods. He wipes his eyes, and Mimi clears her throat.   
  
“Well, now that everyone has had their turn it’s time to talk about your next big quest.”

The group gathers around the table as Mimi unfurls the map of Hogly-Serin. “Hogly Serin is corrupt, and it can not stay that way. So here is what we must do.”  
  
Mimi goes on to explain how the city is divided, with inserts from both Rebi and Elisan. She explains how every quarter has a quartermaster, and that the quartermasters are led by a man named Efhankel who is the leader of the Lorelei. The quartermasters are Oringold, Melancholy, Hogly Serin III, and Sisestry, and the group is going to be split to deal with them accordingly. She also explains that Veronica has been trapped in the dungeons that lay deep beneath the city.

Calcifer is to go alone (with Kuku) to the Law and Order district and kill Oringold.

In the Marketplace, Elisan is to guide Rebi and Tristan into the Lorelei underground and destroy what is keeping the citizens calm. They are also tasked with finding and saving Veronica. 

Faaru is to make her way to the Forgeworks, and kill the Master Forger.

The last official district is the Entertainment quarter. Shane must go there and defeat Sisestry.

Once the Avengers have completed their separate goals, they must then make their way to the Lotus Tower located in the center of the city. There they must fight and defeat Efhankel.

The Avengers discuss their plan in detail with Mimi, and at the end of it they try to get some rest before the very long day that awaits them.


	5. The Beginning of a War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long day awaits The Avengers, death, destruction, and disturbing secrets lay ahead.

The group takes some time to rest and recuperate after the long day they had, and finally sleep. In the morning they wake, and prepare to head out.

“Here, take these.” Mimi hands everyone green cloaks with hoods, “You must be careful when entering the city, you want to be unknown for as long as possible.”

She sighs, “You all should go now, time is of the essence.”

Calcifer nods and once again begins turning the crank for the music box. As he turns it the scene around the group begins to fade away, folding into cards and floating into the music box.

They are greeted with the view of their wagon, Mama the Cow standing ready to travel. One by one they climb in, and the wagon pulls away.

Calcifer is the first to depart, pulling the hood up and waving to his friends, he makes his way into the city. He wanders for a short while, before finding himself in front of a massive museum. Making his way inside he’s greeted with a grand sight, lights streaming in from many windows, illuminating the beautiful museum.

“The uprisings have been taken care of sir, you have nothing to worry about.” A nasally voice rings out from ahead of Calcifer. Two men are speaking, but one man catches his attention.

He’s massive, it’s the only way to describe him. Pale skin, bald head, incredibly tall, and also extremely fat.

“Of course I don’t need to worry, the uprisings are just a minor inconvenience.” The man spoke in a deep rumble. “It will be solved permanently soon.”

Calcifer looks around, trying to see if he can find a place for the artifact that he has. After passing it a few times he finally notices it. An empty glass case.

The plaque reads in large text “Oringold’s Quill” and in smaller text “Missing for 10 years, last seen in Port Dehas”

Turning away from the empty case, Calcifer begins walking towards the two men. He holds his cane as if he were using it as a walking stick.

“Excuse me, sirs?” Calcifer calls out

They turn to him, “Who’s wasting my time now?” The large man speaks, and when he sees Calcifer he pauses.

“My what an odd thing to be wearing, it’s a beautiful day outside, yet you wear a cloak.” He hums.

Calcifer’s heart races, “It is lovely outside, but the sun doesn’t agree with my skin”

Seemingly buying it the man waves Calcifer away, “I have no time for this, leave us.” He begins to turn away

“I couldn’t help but notice the missing quill,” the man stops at Calcifer’s words, “I believe I have information about it that would benefit Oringold greatly, and would like to schedule to meet with him as soon as possible.”

The man looks at Calcifer more closely, but all he can see are the piercing white eyes staring back. He turns to his companion, “Go, we’ll talk later.” and the smaller man scurries away.

He gestures for Calcifer to follow him, and they go to the second floor and into an office. He points to a chair, and Calcifer sits.

“Now, what is this information you have about my quill?” The man, Oringold asks. “Your name as well.”

Calcifer stiffens slightly, but it doesn’t seem that Oringold notices. He reaches into his pouch, and pulls out a golden quill.

“I am Cal, and I found this on my travels sometime ago, and couldn’t help but notice the missing quill in the display” Calcifer holds it out for Oringold to see.

From across the room Oringold’s face turns serious, “That is indeed my quill, Cal” his hand reaches out, and the quill begins to float slowly out of Calcifer’s hand.

Before the quill goes too far, Calcifer snatches it back. “Now, before I give you this I would like something in return.” He sighs, “It’s not money, no I would like more information about this city.”

Oringold’s mouth forms a tight line, “How brave of you to interrupt my time, and present me with what I have lost, only to hold it back.” He glares at Calcifer, “Fine, what do you want to know?”

“How does this city run? I’ve never seen anything like it?” Calcifer shifts in his seat.

“Well, there are four quarters in the city. The one we’re in right now is the Law and Order quarter.” He clears his throat, “As you may surmise, I lead this quarter.”

He continues, “Then there’s the Market Square, led by Melancholy. She punishes only those who are guaranteed to be involved in crime.” He paces back and forth as he speaks. “Sisestry manages the Entertainment District, using magic to entertain those in the city who get a little too stressed out. Lastly there is Hogly-Serin III himself, he is the Master Forger who takes care of the Forgeworks.”

Calcifer listens as the man talks, it’s the same he heard from Mimi. “You mentioned dealing with an uprising earlier, are things not going well here?”

Oringold chuckles darkly, “Uprising, it sounds so dramatic. There is no uprising. It’s simply not possible. We dealt with those who caused trouble appropriately”

“Appropriately, what exactly does that mean in your standards?” Calcifer clenches his fists at the man's laughter.

“Punishment is only appropriate for those who disobey, they’re held in prison cages beneath the city.” Oringold’s gaze focuses on Calcifer’s figure, “Now Cal, who do you think you are, demanding such information from me?”

Calcifer stands, holding his cane out in front of him. “Just someone who is curious. But I know who you are now.”

“Oh? And who am I?” Oringold’s eyes still trained on Calcifer are hard as steel.

“Someone who treats those under him as trash, thinks they’re worthless.” Calcifer’s voice starts soft, but it grows sharp quickly.

Oringold walks across the room, away from the door. “I suggest you leave, Cal… before something unfortunate happens.”

“You find a blind man to be a threat?” Calcifer pulls his hood down finally and holds his cane as he walks away from his chair. “Will you make me disappear as well?”

“If it’s necessary, I will.” Oringold replied.

Calcifer’s expression turns serious and melting from his shadow is Kuku, “I’m giving you two choices, you can either leave this place, go far away, and never return. Or you stay, and deal with me.”

Suddenly the wall begins to darken behind Oringold, and he chuckles, “I will not be leaving this place, and neither will you Cal.” Eyes open on the wall, now pitch black, and shadowy tentacles sprout out.

Sensing the danger, Calcifer slams his cane into the ground, and just as before the shadows consume him. He charges straight for Oringold, his cane already materialized into a short sword, and swings. Oringold hisses slightly in pain as the sword cuts through, but Calcifer also sustains some damage as his mind throbs from the pressure of the demon wall.

Seeing an opening, Oringold attempts to hit Calcifer. But Calcifer is quick on his feet, and backs away. However the demon wall lashes at him, and strikes him across the back.

“Augh!!” Blood running down his back, he gestures for Kuku to attack Oringold. Biting the man, Kuku wrenches him to the ground. Calcifer is quick to attack, bringing 3 slashes down onto the man. Blood sprays out, and Oringold stumbles up to his feet. He swings wildly, Calcifer tries to avoid, but he slips in the blood and gets the full force of Oringold’s attack. As he tries to regain his balance, the wall once again lashes out.

With a cry, Calcifer launches himself at Oringold one last time and plunges his sword deep into the man's gut. The man slides down, dead at Calcifer’s feet. Calcifer and Kuku turn to look at the last bit of danger, the demon wall, when suddenly it’s eyes flash and Kuku’s form dissipates.

“Kuku?!” Calcifer cries out, panicked. After getting no response, he growls “How dare you!”

Bloody, and worn, Calcifer’s red eyes begin to glow even brighter. Like lightning, Calcifer’s form flashes right in front of the monster. He delivers 3 devastating strikes to the monster in a rage, and it roars in pain. It hits back just as hard, and he’s forced down to his knees in pain.

Calcifer’s vision begins to fade, but he thinks of his friends fighting just as hard as he is, and he rises. Taking deep breaths, he faces his opponent once more. “I’ll end this here, and now!” He rushes forward, and delivers the final blow to the monster as it shrieks, and melts away from the wall.

Shoulders slump in relief as he puts the cane away. The shadows engulfing him slither down his form, and he’s revealed to be covered in blood, both his own and his enemies. Allowing himself a moment to breath, Calcifer knows what he must do next. Grabbing the rope from his bag, he fastens a noose and loops it around Oringold’s neck. Taking the other end he ties it to the table leg. With the golden quill Calcifer writes a message.

Once he finishes, Calcifer grabs the chair he sat in and throws it through the window, immediately gaining the attention of those outside the museum. Then the body of Oringold goes flying out, the weight pulling that table until it catches on the window, his body hangs for all to witness. The note flutters out, and it reads "There are those who are willing to rise, even if it's just one person, stand up against them. RISE!”

Immediately guards begin to flood the area, and Calcifer once again tries to reach out to Kuku. Seeing the wispy figure in his shadow he smiles, “Hey boy, it’s alright.” His voice comes out raspier than normal

Kuku’s form materializes, and a snout gently pushes against Calcifer. “Cal hurt?” Kuku rumbles.

“Just a bit buddy, but I’ll be alright” Calcifer groans as he climbs atop Kuku, “Let’s get out of here, before the guards swarm us.”

Swift as can be, Kuku barrels out of the bloody office. But it seems the two were too late as the guards are already flooding the museum. Panicking Calcifer’s mind races as he tries to figure out a way to escape, when suddenly he hears the voice of Obad-Hai

“You’ve done tremendously Calcifer, will you have trust in me?” When Calcifer’s head nods slightly the voice speaks once more, “Heroes do not run. Stand and rise Calcifer.”

With those words echoing in his mind, Calcifer climbs off of Kuku and drops his extra weapons. Wielding only the Cane of Penumbra he transforms it into a sword, and jumps down into the mass of guards.

* * *

Faaru has made it to the Forgeworks, having left the wagon soon after Calcifer. She makes her way through the shadows, sneaking through, undetected. She spots two members of the Lorelei guards, patrolling down the streets before turning into an alley.

Swiftly, quietly, Faaru follows them. They unknowingly lead her to an odd vent in the wall, large enough to walk through. One of the guards opens it, and they both walk through. Faaru gives them a minute head start before she follows in behind them, still being incredibly silent. As she’s walking, it’s faint but she hears a steady banging noise, almost like metal hitting metal. She goes undetected for a while, until she quite literally stumbles into a younger guard.

“What?” He stutters and goes to draw his sword “Who are you? What are you doing down here?”

Faaru steps back, and looks at the guard. He’s barely a man, still very young. His hands shake as he attempts to bring his sword out, it gets stuck, but he eventually succeeds. She doesn’t respond to the question, only staring at the guard. She pulls out her own sword, but the guard swings in a panic and somehow knocks it out of her hands.

He begins to sweat nervously, “I...I asked you a question, answer it!”

Growing irritated with the pitiful display Faaru lunges forward and snatches the sword from the guards grip. He stiffens and lets out a small shriek. “I...I’m sorry! Just go! Please, don’t hurt me!”

Faaru just sighs and sheaths the guards sword into her belt. Walking past the guard her eyes convey the message of pity, the man not worth her words.

She continues her silent walk down the underground hallway, having to rush to catch up to the guards she was following. It’s not much longer until they split apart, one goes left, the other right. The hallway still continues straight, and the banging noise is louder now, it seems to be coming from straight ahead. Faaru sneaks forward, the loud banging helping to mask her footsteps. It doesn’t take long before she reaches a wide room, she’s high up the hallway suddenly cuts off and there’s a drop down into the room. Now the banging noise is incredibly loud, and Faaru has found the source.

There’s a giant dwarven man with a magnificent beard, slamming a hammer down onto an equally giant anvil. Faaru’s eyes harden as she sees what he’s forging, another sword, just like the ones they’re trying to collect. This is Hogly-Serin III the Master Forger, she knows this to be true.

Wasting no time Faaru pulls the Bow of Ladon out, and aims. Taking a deep breath she steadies her aim, and her arrow flies true. It whistles through the air, and pierces the man's hand. Before he gets a chance to react, Faaru let’s loose another arrow. This one sinks deep into his shoulder. Slowly the branches from her bow begin to cover her arms. He grunts in pain, as his head swings around wildly trying to find who’s shooting him.

“Who?” His gaze travels up, until he finally his eyes catch Faaru’s silhouette. Reacting immediately he throws the hammer in his hand towards her.

Faaru ducks as the hammer flies over her head, a near miss. She nocks another arrow and lets it fly. It goes wide as Hogly-Serin III dodges off to the left. Cursing quietly, the branches crawl up to her shoulders. One last arrow is let go, and it pierces straight into his neck. Blood explodes out from where the arrow sticks out, and Faaru jumps down.

Now that his enemy is on the ground he lumbers over and swings his weapon at Faaru. However she proves to be too fast for him, and she quickly dodges out of the way.

By now the branches from her bow have completely covered her arms, and they fall away slightly to reveal what looks like green dragon scales and claws. Faaru wastes no time and slashes across the man's throat with her claws. He gurgles and falls back, shaking the ground around him.

Quickly Faaru rummages through Hogly-Serin III’s body and finds notes reading of the whereabouts of Veronica, and a woman named Anastasia. Suddenly there’s the sound of many footsteps running. Faaru slices the man's hands off and ties them to her belt. She immediately begins to run down the passage she came from, scrambling down as fast as possible. When she reaches the vent, she flings it open and her eyes are filled with the sight of guards. She begins looking wildly for an escape, but before she can act, a familiar voice rings out in her head.

“Faaru, you’ve done well. I’m very proud” Obad-Hai’s voice fills her with hope. “Stand and fight, believe in those around you.”

With those words to inspire her, she takes two arrows from her quiver and holds them in her claws and charges into the mass of guards.

* * *

Shane departs from the cart immediately after Faaru has left, and he makes his way into the Entertainment Quarter. The minute he makes it in, he notices something extremely strange. There are cages everywhere, with people stuffed inside. They notice Shane’s cloaked and begin calling out.

“Please! You have to stop him!” They cry desperately, “Sir Sisestry has gone mad! He locked us up suddenly in these cages once he heard the news of Oringold’s assassination!”

“I will get you out, but first I should deal with the man in charge” Shane passes the cages, making his way to a gaudy stage, he’s focused on dealing with the main threat right now.

Suddenly spotlights shine down on Shane, and another onto a figure appears. It’s a man, dressed in gaudy clothing, and there seems to be some sort of magical screen floating around his head.

“Well well, I was wondering when you would show up. Why don’t you show your face to the crowd so they can know who failed them in their time of need?”

Shane pulls down his hood to reveal the dome like helmet underneath, “No, I will show them the face of the one who will save them.” As soon as he says that the helmet begins to fill with fog.

Sisestry chuckles, “You? Some human with a funny helmet thinks he can defeat me?”

“Here’s how this is going to go.” Shane ignores what Sisestry said, “I’m giving you two choices. You can either leave this place forever, or you deal with me.”  
Flames light up in Shane’s palms, “I don’t plan on making it easy for you either.”

Laughing maniacally Sisestry raises his arms, “How funny. Let’s dance then, magic man.” He quickly sends a ball of magical energy hurtling towards Shane, who just barely manages to dodge it.

Shane retaliates just as hard, sending a firebolt at the man, and it catches him off guard. Sisestry hisses in pain as the fire fades.

“Hah, not too shabby magic man.” Sisestry grumbles. He begins to spin another ball of magical energy, this one flying even faster towards Shane. He is unable to avoid it, and groans as he’s hit.

Shane stands as he sends three magic missiles at the man, but they seem to fizzle out as they hit him.

“Magic missile, the cheap man's spell. You think that would work on me?” Sisestry laughs

Fueled by his anger, and using the time his enemy is wasting by talking Shane fires another fireball. This one completely engulfs the cocky man, and burns him to a crisp.

Shane begins working quickly to free those in the cages, but soon guards begin to flood the area. He is forced to engage in combat, and begins hurling spell after spell as he tries to reach a spot with a better advantage.

“Well done Shane,” Obad-Hai’s voice rings clear in his mind, “Stand and fight for these people who have been treated wrongly, be a beacon of hope for them.”

With those words Shane’s posture straightens a bit, and he prepares himself for the battle to come.

* * *

Rebi, Elisan, and Tristan all make their way into Market Square, hoods drawn. Elisan quickly changed his appearance as soon as they had neared the city, opting for a blonde haired, blue eyed look. He began leading the others through the market, knowing the layout like the back of his hand. Soon the group found themselves outside a store, the sign reading “Garrick’s Fine Furnishing”

Elisan turns to the group, “Well… this is my home.” He faces the door, and pulls. The door doesn’t budge, and he makes a confused noise.

“Elisan, it looks like its a push door.” Rebi pipes up, seeing his friends confusion.

“It wasn’t before…” Elisan mutters under his breath and pushes the door open.

He’s greeted with a familiar scene, and his eyes begin to water. Taking a deep breath he walks in, the bell jingling notifying the man at the counter. Elisan’s father sits behind the counter, an almost spitting image of Elisan’s normal appearance. White hair, green eyes, he just has a bigger beard.

“Welcome to Garrick’s Fine Furnishing.” He mumbles through the phrase with a dull voice. “I am Elimund, let me know if you need anything.”

Elisan approaches the counter, Rebi and Tristan following close behind, his heart pounding as he takes a shaky breath, “H...h-ey, it's been a while”

Slowly Elisan reaches up and lowers his hood, and drops his disguise. “Hey Pa… I’m back.”

Elimund looks, and it sinks in. He gasps, and stumbles as he tries to get around the counter. “Oh my god, Elisan! Is...is that really you?” He makes it to Elisan, his hands reach out to cradle his son's face. The touch is soft, as if he’s scared it will break if he’s not gentle. He takes a close look and frowns at the sight of wounds not yet healed, burn marks and scratches.

“Elisan, what...what are you doing? These wounds, how did you get these?” Elimund looks his son straight in the eyes.

Elisan stiffens, “O..oh! Uh… you know! My experiments, they’re always getting out of hand!” He breaks eye contact as he attempts to lie to his father.

“Elisan, you know better than to lie to me!” His father’s frown deepens, “Please son, tell me what happened.”

“I...I’ve been in fights, after I escaped the city I ran into a group of people.” Elisan gestures to his two friends behind him, “There’s more of them, but they took me on their travels, but it’s not always peaceful.”

Tristan pipes up, “Well! It was more like we kidnapped you!” Rebi nods in agreement.

Elisan spins around, “SHH! He doesn’t need to know that part!” He turns back to his father, “I’m fine though! Really! You don’t need to worry about me, please!”

Suddenly a woman’s voice rings out, “Elimund? I hear talking, what’s going on?”

Seeing his son's face go pale, he calls out “Nothing dear, just some curious customers! Don’t worry about it!”

Elimund sighs and begins to speak, but he’s cut off as someone knocks on the door. “Oh Garrick’s! It’s time for the monthly payment!”

Moving quickly Elimund begins to push the group away from the door and hisses, “Quick, hide yourself! Do not make a sound!”

Elisan being very familiar with his home uses his small stature to his ability and hides under a clothed table. Tristan uses his quick thinking to hide behind a tall wardrobe. Rebi reacts late, and scrambles around for a second before finding a lampshade and places it on top of his head; he then stands completely still in a corner.

The bell rings once more as the door is pushed open, footsteps tapping against the hardwood floor. “Why good afternoon Mr. Garrick, how is your day today?”

Elimund scoffs, “Get to the point, you never visit unless you want something important.”

There’s a small pause, “Smart one, aren’t you? Fine, yes I came to inform you that a group of people have snuck into the city undercover. I’m sure you heard the news about Oringold?” He sighs, “The maniac who killed him threw his body out the window as a message.”

The three smile at the news of their friend's success, but it quickly fades at the man's next words, “The guards are swarming the man behind it, I’m sure they’ll overwhelm him soon. Anyway, I came to tell you that if you see anyone suspicious to inform the guards immediately.”

“Of course,” Elimund replies, ”but this is just a furniture store. I doubt I’ll see anything.”

“I’m just making the rounds to tell everyone in Market Square. I know I can count on you Mr. Garrick, after all you wouldn’t want anything to happen to your dear son?” With that, the man leaves the store.

Waiting a few moments, Elimund calls out. “You all can come out now.” He faces the group and points at Rebi, “It’s a miracle he didn’t spot you, you all are lucky.”

His expression grows serious, “Elisan, I know what he said, and your appearance… it’s not a coincidence. What are you doing?”

“I...I’m working with my friends to save this country!” Elisan looks dead at his father, “I know it sounds insane, and it is! But I believe in them. They’ve all done incredible things, if you knew you would believe in them too!”

“This country is sick, corrupted, and we’re going to fix it. Even if it means destroying it first.” Elisan stands tall next to his friends.

Seeing the determination in his son's eyes, Elimund sighs. “I know I can't stop you, but please be safe. They let us believe that you were imprisoned under the city, that's why he made that threat earlier.”

Rebi speaks up, “We’re trying to get into the underground Lorelei tunnels, there’s a friend we need to rescue.”

“There are vents, no one knows where they lead to except that the guards are constantly using them,” Elimund responds quickly. “The closest one is around the corner.”

”We appreciate the information, but we really should be going. We don’t have a lot of time.” Tristan pipes up.

“I understand, please keep my son safe.” Elimund turns to face Elisan, “I believe in you son, please come back. You still need to talk to your mother.”

Elisan smiles, “I will, I love you Pa.”

The three pull their hoods back up and leave the store. They make their way to where the location of the vent is. As they turn the corner they spot the vent, however there are two guards standing post at the entrance.

They notice the group immediately, “Halt! Pull down your hoods!”

The group ignores them and walks closer. This makes the guards draw their weapons, the moments they do that Tristan’s hand flies out to face the guards. It flashes a blue light, and the guards pause momentarily.

“W..what? Identify yourself!” The first guard doesn’t seem fazed, but he notices something out of the corner of his eye and turns to look.

The second guard is walking directly into the wall, bumping into it stumbling back, and then walking back into it. “What is going on?” The first guard sounds panicked.

Elisan draws his crossbow and points it at the man, “I suggest you settle down, before this gets too messy.”

The guards face pales, “Y..yes! Please, go right ahead, I’ll just stand here and pretend I saw nothing.”

Rebi scoffs as the group enters the vent, “Weak.”

The group make their way down the hallway, walking quite a way until reaching a large room. The first thing they see is a giant gramophone, the base easily reaching 15ft in height, the horn going even further than they can see. They also see a room with a glass window that is built directly above the gramophone, there’s a figure inside staring straight at them.

“Guys, I’m going to climb the ladder up that thing! I think this is what is controlling the city!” Before anyone can try to stop him Tristan starts running towards the ladder.

Elisan draws his crossbows, and watches carefully for anyone that may try to attack his friend. Tristan reaches the structure and begins climbing the ladder. Pulling himself up, Tristan is immediately met with a heavy strike, knocking him back off the gramophone. He groans as he hits the floor.

Elisan curses and shoots at the target, his bolt sinking into the shoulder of their enemy. The figure jumps down and Rebi gasps. Their enemy is a golden scaled Dragonborn, wielding a massive axe.

The group finds themself surrounded as 4 guards rush in, all going for Tristan. They slash at the man, who’s still struggling to get up.

Suddenly a low hum resonates across the room, at first it seems like everyone is unaffected, but Rebi drops out of his combat stance and relaxes.

Elisan shoots at the dragonborn, three bolts in rapid succession all stick into the man. He doesn’t seem too fazed. Tristan manages to pull himself up and launches a glowing green ball of eldritch energy at the guards. Rebi just stands there, completely relaxed.

The ground rumbles, and knocks all but one of the guards down. There’s another low hum, and the guards on the floor relax.

The standing guard attacks Tristan again, and he collapses in a puddle of his own blood. This seems to shock Rebi out of his stupor. Seeing the ex-Lorelei member regaining his whereabouts, the Dragonborn rushes to attack him, but misses.

Seeing the opening, Elisan fires two more bolts into the man, and his body seemingly poofs into a cloud of smoke that fades away. Elisan focuses his last attack on the guard attacking Tristan.

Rebi’s voice rings out in a beautiful melody and light shines onto Tristan’s body. His eyes snap back open, and his wounds are not as severe as before. Standing up, Tristan fires another ball of eldritch energy at the guards on the ground.

Feeling like the two have it handled down here, Elisan begins to make odd markings on his boot with what looks like chalk. When he finishes the chalky markings glow, and suddenly his form disappears. It reappears are the top of the gramophone, “I’m going up into this room above me! I’m going to see if I can try and stop this thing.” He calls out to his friends, and then teleports up.

Elisan is immediately overwhelmed as he’s greeted with a massive control panel. There are so many buttons and switches that Elisan can’t even begin to make sense of it. However right in the center is a big red button.

“Rebi,” Elisan waves his hands up in the window to catch his friends attention, “There’s a big red button up here, should I push it?”

Rebi looks up and sees Elisan waving. “Sure, why not?”

Elisan goes back and pushes the button. The disk on the gramophone slows its spinning, but it does not completely stop. He teleports down to the gramophone’s top, and shoots a bolt at the disk, it bounces off. Next he loads an acid cartridge into his crossbow and shoots it at the disk.

Immediately the acid begins eating at the disk, the guards all clutch their heads and groan. They all try and make a run for it, but Tristan slams one to the ground before he makes it very far.

“What have you done?!” The guard screams at Elisan, “That music has been playing for so long, without something to replace it, half the city will go mad!”

Elisan begins to panic, he calls his friends up to the top. “Rebi, you have to do music things! You can do magic music things right?” He sees the base of the horn that spirals up, and punctures a hole into it.

Tristan begins climbing the ladder, and joins Elisan. Before Rebi climbs up he turns to the guard, watching pitifully as he’s trying to crawl away.

“Weak.” Rebi strikes out with his glass gem sword, and cuts the guards head off. He then joins the others at the top.

Seeing the hole Elisan made, Rebi pulls out his flute and begins playing a beautiful melody. It resonates across the entire city, opening everyone’s eyes to the horrible truths they were blind to.

The sound of many people running towards them alerts the trio, and they prepare for battle. Tristan’s hands glow with eldritch energy, Elisan draw both crossbows and loads up his acid, and Rebi stands behind the two still playing his song. He trusts his friends to guard over him as he plays.

Calcifer is striking guard after guard down, when he hears it. It only spurs him to take his enemies down faster, and his deadly speed increases. By the end of it, a shadowy form stands with glowing red eyes atop a mound of his enemies. The shadows dissipate as the sword slips from his grasp, and he collapses.

Faaru is letting loose arrow after arrow, and slashing her foes to bits, when she hears it. It motivates her, knowing that her friends are working just as hard as she is. As she finishes the enemies that come for her, her claws drenched, she slumps against the wall of the alley she is in and passes out.

Shane is the last to hear it, as he is collapsed face first on the ground seemingly defeated. When the music reaches his ears it fills him with hope. Suddenly the roses in his eyes begin to root themselves into the ground. They grow, and grow, expanding further until they encompass the whole entertainment center. Soon trees begin to grow across the area, and in the way only magic can explain they are fully grown within seconds. These trees however do not have leaves, but instead they are topped with blazing fires. In legends to come this flaming forest is referred to as The Burning of the Taboo Forest. His eyes grow heavy, and he allows himself to rest after all that has happened.

With the combination of Obad-Hai’s powers, Rebi’s music, and Shane’s blessing the city seems to have opened their eyes to the horrible, ugly truths this city has been hiding.


	6. The Uprisings are Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get little rest as they must keep pressing on towards their next goal. Bounties are placed, wanted posters are printed, and armies are raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit of a long time coming for me, I started it back in January and only finished it today. I'm happy with how it's come out though, so that's all that matters!

Rebi’s music fades as he finishes his song, he steps away from the gramophone. Elisan and Tristan have already finished off the guards that have rushed in. Suddenly they all hear Obad-hai’s voice ring out in their heads.

“Good job you three, but your quest is not done yet. You still need to reach Veronica and get her to safety” his words fade away, and the trio notices another hallway they didn’t see before. 

They make their way down the gramophones ladder and begin heading down the new hallway. They reach a fork, and decide to go down the left side. Further down the hallway they hear voices, and the sound of clanging. It gets louder and louder until they reach an opening. Having the sense to stay quiet, the trio tries their best to stay hidden. 

They see a giant sword, easily the size of 30 houses. There’s thousands of forgers working on it, and it has a crystal that is proportional to the blade. Astonished they continue to take in the sights around them, and they spot a man the size of a dragon. Panic rises in their chests until they realize the man is dead, and in a very intricate coffin. Their eyes continue to wander and they realize that there’s thousands of guards around this room, and then they notice something that makes them sick to their stomachs.

In tanks surrounding a whole portion of the room are babies, being grown from god knows what. They’re all in different stages, the largest one being a full grown human that looks identical to the guards in the room. They stumble back in shock, and the slight noise alerts a guard. Slowly he makes his way over to the group, and he pauses when he sees them. 

“Y...you guys?!” As he gets closer, it’s revealed to be Garfield, a guard they had saved earlier, “What are you three doing here?”

Elisan squints as he sees the Lorelei symbol branded on Garfield's armor, “What are we doing here? What are you doing here?!”

“I work here!” He hisses back at Elisan, “You three need to leave! You’re lucky I’m the one who found you guys, otherwise you’d all be dead!”

“Thousands against three, I like those odds” Rebi smirks

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’d need an army if you wanted to take this force on!” Garfield’s face is bright red as he tries to quietly yell at the trio.

A guard calls out to Garfield, “Sir, is everything okay?”

He stiffens and calls back, “Yes, just checking every area!”

The guards voice turns sour, “You know you’re only one mistake from being executed, after your fuck up with Chu and letting those people escape.” Leaving his words to sink in, the guard walks away.

Garfield turns back to the group, “Please, for my sake and yours, leave!”

Elisan nods, “We have an objective. Find and save Veronica, and I don’t see her here.”

“You’re right, we can tell everyone about this once we all meet up.” Tristan begins to walk back down the hallway, the other two follow.

As they walk away they see Garfield begin to pull down an odd screen, and the opening that was previously there is closed off. The hallway behind them begins to fill with stone and is completely sealed off when they reach where they originally started. Seeing no other path but the second hallway to the right, they proceed that way.

“I wonder how the others are doing…” Elisan mumbles, “We saw all those guards rushing out earlier, I hope they’re safe.”

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Tristan replies, “I mean you heard that guy say that Calcifer had already killed Oringold. I’m sure he can handle some guards as well.”

Elisan nods his head, “Cal’s tough, you’re right. Shane and Faaru are also super strong too!” 

Rebi hums as they walk down the hallway, during the whole time it has been very dark and grey, but as they walk further and further it gets brighter. Soon they are walking in a pristine white hallway, and they come across another vent.

Peering through Rebi is almost blinded by the rooms brightness, “I see three people, two Lorelei guards and some guy in a lab coat. Should we sneak in?”

Elisan nods, and he uses his tools to silently remove the vent. The other two drop down quietly and help Elisan down, since the drop is so high.

Through some miracle they remained undetected, and they strike viciously. Elisan draws his crossbows and shoots the guard on the right, firing three bolts, they strike in deadly zones and the man collapses in a heap. Tristan fires a blast of green eldritch energy at the guard in the left, it strikes him and burns badly. Rebi reacts at the same time as Tristan and lightning is flung from his hands towards the same man, however the attack from Tristan made him recoil so the lightning only partially strikes him.

Now aware of the group that snuck up on them, the two remaining enemies attempt to strike back. The fellow in the lab coats eyes look wildly for the one who took down his other guard, and as he spots Elisan, he chucks a vial of acid at him. It burns at Elisan’s feet, his runes for the teleporting boots are temporarily burned off as Elisan hisses from the pain. The guard runs over to Tristan and swings his sword at the man, but he misses as Tristan ducks under the swing.

Pissed that his boots are damaged and not functioning correctly anymore, Elisan turns his deadly crossbows on the lab coat man. He fires three bolts once again, but as the first two hit him, the man manages to dodge the third. In a panic, the man scrambles up the stairs behind him and when he reaches the top he transmutes the stone into a wall.

“You bastard! You’re leaving me down here with them?” The guard screams up as the stairs are now rendered useless. He turns to face the deadly trio.

“Hey, you suck!” Rebi viciously mocks the man, and it seems he was so close to death that the harsh words kill him.

Elisan sees that the man in the lab coat is still standing at the hole in the ceiling where the stairs used to be, and he fires another bolt which kills the man. He then sits down and begins to write the teleporting runes on his boots again.

“What a jerk, I worked hard on these earlier.” Elisan grumbles to himself. When he finishes, he teleports up to the top of where the stairs were and throws some rope down for the others to climb.

Reaching the top, the group is presented with another blindingly bright room. Inside is a stone golem sitting on the ground, as well as a fireball spinning around the room. Loading his crossbows Elisan shoots the golem and chips a significant chunk of rock off of it, it stands but is quickly finished off as Tristan blasts it with his magic. As the golem crumbles apart, the fireball also fizzles away.

The trio makes their way to the staircase behind the golem, and they continue their ascent. Entering the room there are four doors inside of it. One to the left, left middle, middle right, and far right. They look at each other and shrug, choosing to go into the left middle door. As they make their way further and further into the hallway, they begin to hear the sound of fighting. 

They hear a man speak, “This attempt to distract me is futile, you should know this. I can make thousands of blades to throw at you, your special armor can not withstand that much damage.”

There’s no verbal response, but the sound of a sword striking flesh is heard, and the man grunts. The sounds of fighting continue.

“You should not get distracted, she can not hold him for very long” Obad-Hai’s voice rings out in their minds. With that the group turns and heads back out. 

They try the door to the far left, the hallway is much longer, and darker than the previous one. Staying quiet they make their way further in. As they are walking they begin to see broken pieces of familiar looking armor on the floor. 

Elisan glances at his friends' serious faces and whispers, “This is Veronica’s, isn’t it?” 

Rebi nods, and motions for the group to stay quiet as they begin to see an opening ahead. They pull their hoods up to hide their forms, and they quietly make their way over.

As they travel down the dark hallway they begin to hear voices. What sounds like two women conversing gets louder and louder the closer they get. Soon the group sees the back of one of the women speaking, she has a dark blue cloak that seems to dissipate into smoke at the ends.    
  
“I don’t know why you and Mitch are even trying to bring me back. I’m thankful for who I am now, and for the power they gave me.” This woman, Melancholy, is speaking to a chestplate that is strapped to the wall.   
  
The group watches tensely as Melancholy continues to speak. “When your first attempt failed, I was left suffering in a basement. Until Efhankell himself saved me with these new powers. I owe it to him to fight on his side.”   
  
She turns slightly, and makes slight eye contact with Elisan, but before she can do anything lightning strikes again. The room's ceiling explodes away, and the group sees their friend Kai fighting what they could only assume to be Efhankell. 

Tristan and Rebi make a mad dash to get Veronica down from where she’s hanging, slightly concerned that she’s just a chestplate at the moment. It takes a little while, but eventually the two are able to unlatch the chains, and the trio starts to make a run for it.   
  
“You’re not going anywhere!” Melancholy shouts as she begins chasing them down.   
  


“Where are we even running to? We’re in the middle of enemy territory!” Elisan screams while they are running.   
  
Tristan snags Elisan’s collar as he starts to fall behind, “I don’t know, but come on!”   
  
Suddenly, a bright portal opens up in front of them. A blonde woman walks out and hurriedly gestures to the portal. “Get in! You don’t have much time!”   
  
“Stef?” Tristan exclaims   
  
“Yes! Now go!” The woman, Stef, draws her sword and as the group clears the portal she backs up into it. As it begins to close Melancholy makes a dash to try and make it in, but as she gets near Stef slashes her with the sword. Melancholy screams in pain, and the portal fully closes.    
  
Elisan slumps in Tristan's grip, “That was… too close! We almost didn’t make it.”   
  
“Yeah, tell me about it.” Tristan sets Elisan down, and turns to look at where we were taken.   
  
A gorgeous mansion sits in front of the group, with beautiful shrubbery, and large fountains decorating the outside. Sitting in a wheelchair, a woman begins rolling her way towards the group.   
  
“Mitch! You’re okay!” Elisan starts to walk over to her, but pauses in remembering that they just saved someone. “Veronica! Are you okay?”    
  
The chest plate that Rebi has been holding speaks, “I’ve been in better condition, thankfully I don’t feel pain.”   
  
Tristan sighs, “Well at least we got you back.”   
  
Mitch wheels closer over to the group, “Thanks for saving her guys, I’ll make sure she’s taken care of.”   
  
Rebi nods and hands Veronica over to a few of the servants, but Jeremy the goblin walks up to him and hands him a blue stone. Confused, Rebi turns the stone over in his hand and engraved on the back is,  _ “Submerge in water” _ **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Shrugging his shoulder Rebi turns to the closest fountain and chucks the stone into it. There’s a moment where nothing happens, and then the water surges out and engulfs the three Avengers.    
  
“Rebi! What’s happening? I can’t swim!” Elisan latches onto Tristan in shock   
  
Calmly Rebi responds, “I don’t know, the rock said to submerge it in water. So I submerged it in water.”    
  


“Why couldn’t you have at least warned us!” Tristan yells, “Wait...we’re not drowning.”   
  
Sure enough, the group is completely encased in a watery bubble, but they are still able to breathe and talk like normal. There’s a flash, and a watery form of Mimi appears in front of them.   
  
“Ah, you’re here! Now we wait for the others to join us.”   
  


* * *

Calcifer’s eyes shoot open, and he sees an unfamiliar wooden ceiling. He struggles to sit up, body complaining as he does so. Once he’s up he looks around the room, seeing Kuku curled up sleeping at the door, as well as his cane resting on a desk.  
  
Grunting as he strains to stand, he makes his way and grabs his cane. Using it to help him out of the room as Kuku stretches and follows. He begins making his way downstairs when he starts to hear a lot of voices coming from outside.  
  
“He’s a wanted criminal! Did you see how many of the guards he killed!”   
  
“A demon, that man is! He cannot be trusted!”  
  
“He saved our lives! He set us free!”  
  
Pausing at the door as he hears his, Calcifer takes a breath and opens the door.   
  
As it creaks open the shouting dies down, and Calcifer sees dozens of people all of different races staring at him in awe and confusion.  
  
“He...he’s just a boy…” One of them says as a paper falls out from their grasp.  
  
It flutters to Calcifers feet, and he picks it up. It’s a wanted poster with the image of Calcifer in his shadow form, Kuku is standing next to him as he is cutting down a guard. The poster says **“Wanted: Demon King Calcifer. 2,000,000 gold”**   
  
Staring at the poster he sighs, “That’s no good.”  
  
The crowd begins to clear away, and a man in a green cloak approaches Calcifer. “Hello mate, you’re going to want this. Dunk it in some water ASAP.”  
  
He hands Calcifer a blue stone, and walks back to a tall blue box with the words “Police Public Call Box” on it. He enters, and soon it vanishes.  
  
“That...was weird.” Calcifer shakes his head as he walks back into the house he woke up in.   
  
Turning on the sink inside, he submerges the stone in water, and is quickly engulfed in the bubble. 

* * *

After stretching in an incredibly comfortable bed, Shane wakes up. He quickly realizes that he’s in a very nice mansion, and begins to wander around. As he’s walking, he notices that most of the people that are inside are avoiding him.   
  
“Hey, do any of you know where my friends are?” He calls out to some of the people staring at him, but they rush away.   
  
Before he can chase after them, oak leaves spiral in through an open window. Stef materializes out of the leaves, “They’re not going to let you leave anytime soon, but they’re also not going to talk to you anytime soon.”   
  
Handing him a paper and a stone, Stef continues to talk, “Your fires burned away the cages, and let everyone free. Such a display coming from one man is also terrifying.”   
  
Looking at the items in his hand Shane sees a wanted poster with his face on it. It says  **“Wanted: Phoenix Fire Shane. 4,000,000 gold”**

“Is everyone okay?” He asks Stef, ignoring the poster   
  
“They’re all in one piece, but you can use that stone to call them. It was nice seeing you, but I have to go now.” and before Shane can respond, Stef vanishes in a flurry of leaves.    
  
Turning the stone around in his hand, he sees on the back that it says to dunk into water. Conveniently he finds a bucket full of water, and tosses the stone into it. It quickly overflows, and he is submerged in water.   
  


* * *

  
Faaru awakens in a rickety bed, it creaks when she snaps up from her state of sleep.    
  
“Oh, suh dude. You’re awake, was wonderin if you were gonna just stay sleepin forever.” An elven man with long blonde hair smoking a joint speaks in a lazy drawl. It’s the exotic goods shopkeep that sold Faaru and Elisan their magical bongs.   
  
Faaru’s body relaxes as she recognizes the man, “Where am I?” she asks curtly.   
  
“Saw your body just lyin there, on top of a buncha dead guards.” He takes a puff of his joint, “Thought I shouldn’t just leave ya lyin there, so I brought you into this abandoned house.”   
  
“Thank you.” She says, beginning to stand slowly. Her attention is caught by a poster that is on the floor next to her, and she picks it up. It has her face on it, splattered with blood and it says  **“Wanted: Nature Queen Faaru - 2,500,000 gold”** she smirks, and pockets it. Her quick reflexes catch a small stone that is tossed to her by the man, she quirks a brow in confusion.   
  
“Weird dude in a green cloak gave that to me, said you should dunk it in some water.” He shrugs his shoulders, “There’s a sink in that other room.”   
  
Faaru nods and grabs all of her equipment before heading to the other room. She fills the sink with water, before dropping the stone in. It begins to quickly overflow with water, and engulfs her completely.   
  
She cringes slightly, and instinctively holds her breath. When she opens her eyes she is shocked to see the figures of her friends around her, but they are blue and watery in form.    
  
There is a flurry of chatter as everyone shouts everyone's names, and eventually the abrupt sound of Mimi clearing her throat quiets them down. “Well, it’s nice to see everyone is relatively okay. Congratulations on finishing your assigned tasks, but this isn’t the end. You may have killed most of the quartermasters, but we’re nowhere near finished with our quest.”   
  
“I’m sure some of you have seen your bounties.” She looks to Shane, Calcifer, and Faaru. They nod back. “Well I suppose the rest should be shown.” She pulls out a few more posters.   
  
**Wanted: Twisted Fey Tristan Frey 1,000,000 gold** **  
** **Wanted: Windblight Elisan 1,000,000 gold** **  
** **Wanted: Rebi 1,000,000 gold**   
  
She lays out a map that details the land of Hogly Serin. “We must begin amassing an army, just as they are.”   
  
Elisan raises his hand and speaks, “We saw what looked like thousands of guards being cloned, and sacrificed to a HUGE sword with that soul gem inside of it. There was also an equally huge coffin next to it.”   
  
Mimi’s face pales, “They’re trying to bring back Hogly Serin I… this is much more dire than I thought.” She shakes her head, “Regardless we have to raise that army, Calcifer you will be in charge of training in the sword. Shane, magical training. Faaru and Elisan, archery. Rebi and Tristan you two will evacuate the city, and filter out people who are ready to fight amongst the civilians.”   
  
She takes a deep breath, “This may very well be one of the most difficult battles you have ever faced, so make sure you take the time to prepare yourselves as well.”   
  
Everyone nods, and slowly their watery forms begin to disperse. Undercover they all begin to work their roles, getting the civilians out of the ruined city and out to shelters safe away from where the battle will be held. There is little time for the Avengers to talk amongst themselves, but in passing they offer encouraging words and smiles. The tense feeling amongst the group is there, but knowing that everyone would fight to their last breath eases that only slightly.    
  
All that is left is the battle, one that would end it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Waging Wars.


End file.
